Classification
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: Daria was new in town and innocent to the ways of the MC life. What happens when a Son draws her into a world that she never knew? Can she make it or is she just too much of a "good girl"? Juice/OC *CONCLUDED*
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing you recognize. Original characters and storylines are my own.

**Chapter One**

"Daria, I would like you to lead the training workshop this week." My boss, Anne said as she handed me the folder with the list of training exercises.

"Right, this week I'm teaching the patrons how to use the online catalogue, or is this week the database workshop?" Both workshops were in the folder and Anne was always a bit scatterbrained.

"Actually I was hoping you could combine the two, maybe include some research techniques as well." She smiled and I grimaced. It was hard enough to narrow the lessons into an hour when they were a single topic, let alone this combination.

"Anne, I know you're my boss and it's my job to do your bidding but this request is just not possible. We're in Charming, half the people don't know that the mouse does not refer to the rodent. I'll be strained as it is getting the catalogue training into an hour long session. Maybe we could add an addendum lesson for a less formal time? Maybe create a weekend study time for students?" I knew our budget was miniscule at best, but I hoped I could get through to her; this work was too much for one librarian to handle.

"As long as you do the work and help do the promotion I believe we could do a weekend study session. There are always students coming around who wish to get out of Charming. Have the script and visuals ready by the end of the day and I'll sign off on it." She smiled and I couldn't help but to smile back, she was understanding my point.

After she left I went out to the main desk, usually I was in charge of the reference desk when Anne was on duty. Today, however, she had to run an errand for her daughter so I was left in charge of the main circulation desk. Since the main computer was strictly for circulation purposes I set up my laptop and started working on the script for the workshop, since I knew the ins and outs on the system and knew my audience the script practically wrote itself.

As I was getting into it I heard the door at the entrance closed and looked up to see the most interesting man I'd ever seen enter the library. He was unconventionally handsome with darker skin and hair shaved into a strip with tribal lightning bolts gracing the shaved areas of his skull. He looked around nervously as he spotted the magazines, then he grabbed one of the Auto Traders and proceeded to find a seat where he could see every exit and entrance. He was obviously using the magazine as a disguise, and I left him to whatever he was doing and continued my work. Eventually he got up and started looking around at the books nearest my spot at the desk and I had a chance to look at him closer. His head wasn't the only spot he had ink, there were tattoos on his arms, including an image of the reaper that I'd seen around town and knew was associated with the local motorcycle club. Anne had told me that though they seemed scary, the men in the club were good men who loved their town and protected it in their own way. If any of them came in we were supposed to give them the king's treatment but since this guy didn't seem to need anything I just left him to his own devices. I looked away from him and tried to work on my computer, only to realize that it was frozen, I had saved my work but computer issues still bothered me. I used CTRL +ALT +DELETE but didn't get anything; I waited to see if there was a lag, but no. No matter what I did it didn't work. Eventually I let out an unprofessional curse and the man looked at me with a small smile.

"Computer problems?" He asked and I detected a New York accent, as rare as my Minnesotan one here in California

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. But, yes, I am having issues." He smiled and I found myself falling into it. If I were to rate smiles his would have been an 11 out of 10.

"I'm kind of a tech guy, you mind?" He pointed at my laptop and I turned it over. We stood silently at the desk while I saw his fingers moving over the keys. The speed and surety of his movements made me smile; this man had definitely impressed me. Eventually, there was a loud noise from my computer and he smiled and turned it back to me. My script was up and still intact, I couldn't keep the gratitude out of my eyes and he smiled even wider.

"Thank you so much! I'm Daria." I reached my hand over the desk and he tentatively took it.

"Juan Carlos, you can call me Juice." He shook my hand like most men do, afraid they were going to crush it so I put all my strength into it and he kept smiling. I was a farm girl; no one was going to crush me with a simple handshake.

"Thank you again Juice." I smiled wider at the oddity of his nickname, but felt my smile droop as our resident tweaker entered the library.

I had only worked in the library a few months but I'd been here long enough to get to know some of the local criminal element. Rodney was part of that element, he was suspected to be a dealer but we all knew he was a user, of what we weren't sure. He looked over to the circulation desk and gave me what he thought was a flirty grin and I cringed. He looked at my savior and his look turned to fear. Juice simply looked at him and gave his head a jerk before Rodney moved toward the back. Then his attention turned back to me.

"It was great to meet you Daria, maybe we'll run into each other again." He gave me the smile again but it wasn't in my heart to smile anymore, he was going with the tweaker. I tried not to be a judgmental person but I couldn't help it this time. Recreational drug use was ok, hell I smoked bud every once in a while but I doubted Rodney was a simple stoner. Soon enough both men walked out and Juice gave me a wave as he headed out the door and I nodded. I had work to do and handsome, potentially druggie bikers weren't part of that work. Thank god I could compartmentalize.

Juice's POV

It was amazing how one simple word could turn the toughest guys I knew into pussies. Even more amazing was that the word was "Library". It was like simply saying the word would turn them all gay or something. I think that's part of the reason Rodney used the Charming Public Library as his base, he knew no Sons would hassle him. Well his careful planning was about to be for shit since Clay needed him. Clay would have rather had Tig or Bobby deal with him, but since neither of them wanted to come to the Library it meant that I had to get the tweaker. Clay didn't tell me what he wanted with him but it wasn't my place to question my President.

I walked into the building, attempting to be inconspicuous. I'd even left my cut with the Prospect to keep up some kind of anonymity but my tats were kind of obvious. I looked around taking the woman at the large desk in front into consideration. She was cute, not as hot as the girls at the clubhouse, but she was fucking adorable. She had this little button nose, holding up small dark rimmed glasses that did nothing to hide beautiful grey eyes. Her hair was a red I was sure wasn't found in nature and the blonde roots starting to show confirmed it. I couldn't see what she had going on below the waist, but above wasn't too bad. Again hotter girls at the clubhouse but I had a weakness for good girls, especially if they were nerds or smart girls. It looked like she was the kind of girl that hit my weakness.

After I was done checking her out I went to the magazines and found an Auto Trader. Good for a laugh, as a mechanic I could see the lemons and it was always great to see people trying to pass them off as cherry. Eventually I got fed up with the magazine and decided to get closer to the cute librarian. In front of her desk there were a lot of books, mostly new releases and the popular shit but I pretended to look over the titles and she worked on something on her laptop.

"Fuck!" She whispered angrily and I held in a chuckle.

"Computer problems?" I asked as those beautiful eyes met mine.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. But, yes, I am having issues." Her accent was faint, almost a non-accent and I had to smile. Though if I were to admit the smile was also a bit flirty this chick was definitely of the nerdgirl variety and I was a sucker for the nerdy girls.

"I'm kind of a tech guy, you mind?" I pointed at the computer and she nodded and moved her laptop around to me. She was really trusting; I didn't know if I should be grateful for that instant trust or find a way to teach her that blind trust isn't a good thing around here. I decided to just let things work themselves out and started working with her computer. It took no time at all to find the error and she gushed when I gave it back to her. I was about to ask her if she wanted to get a drink or something when I saw her smile drop and looked over to see Rodney. Evidently, Daria, the cute librarian didn't think much of the dealer, but Clay needed him so I had to associate with him. After a very lame goodbye I went with Rodney to the back and gave a brief overview of what I needed. He'd simply nodded and come with me. Trying to improve my luck I'd waved at Daria as I passed but got a simple nod in return. I'd definitely have to visit the Library in the future; maybe there'd be more tech stuff she'd need help with. I definitely could add cute librarians to my list of weaknesses.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing you recognize. Original characters and storylines are my own.

**Author's Note: **This story starts a couple of months before Season One and progresses from there. Some parts of this story are autobiographical in nature. I'll leave it up to you to decide which. Also I am still working on _A New Life_ and _Mending Walls_ but I have a bit of writer's block and nothing shakes me out of it like a new story.

**Chapter Two**

Daria's POV

Once something is brought to your attention you can never ignore it again. That's what I thought about as I drove through Charming one week after I met my first Son of Anarchy. Meeting Juice had opened my eyes to all the signs of their presence in Charming and those signs could not be ignored. I noticed men in leather vests with reapers on the back riding Harleys and Indians and Victories. I noticed women decked in leather with stilettos and bleached hair getting groceries and coming out of the Post Office. These were things that hadn't even registered before the tech whiz with the great smile entered my life, now they were just par for the course.

I walked out of the grocery store with my cart full of bags. I'd just gotten my pay check and decided to cook for the month, making it that much easier to stay off everyone's radar. It's not that I didn't like people, I was just a natural loner and hermit and Charming was the perfect community to be that in. If you weren't part of the Sons to some degree people left you alone. As I started loading my groceries in my tiny hatch back I heard a bike pull up. In Charming this meant nothing, bikes were everywhere, but I jumped when I saw a darkly tanned set of hands grab one of my bags and put it in with the others.

"Sorry if I scared you, it looked like you needed some help." The New York accent made me smile again and I looked over into the million-watt smile of my tech savior.

"Well, I don't know about that, but thank you all the same." His smile never wavered as he continued to help me load my groceries. Who knew bikers could be gentlemen?

"This is a lot of groceries, got a man at home to cook for?" It was the least subtle question in the world and I held back a chuckle. He looked at me with eyes shining and I could detect a bit of worry underneath his carefree façade.

"Nope, just me. I like to cook several big meals a month and store them. That way I don't have to go out and spend money I don't really have." He nodded and I saw relief etch his features.

"If you feel like going out I could take you out to dinner, maybe head out to Lodi and catch a movie, something." I stared at him in shock. He didn't know me from Eve and he was asking me out. I gaped at him like a fish and he instantly looked embarrassed. "Shit, sorry, just forget it ok."

I felt my face drop, I wasn't saying no. I was just in complete shock and before I could say anything he went to his bike and got on, making a concentrated effort not to look my way. Great, a hot guy who actually seemed interesting had asked me out and I scared him away. Chalk up another win for Daria. I slammed down my hatch and threw my cart into the corral. Looks like my hermit ways would bite me in the ass yet again. As I pulled into my driveway I continued to berate myself, I should have just said yes, no question just yes. He was handsome, good with computers and had a great smile. I could have found out more during dinner, maybe even gotten laid. Lord knows it had been two years since I'd even been touched and some natural instinct told me this man knew what he was doing. As I got out of my car I jumped again, standing in the shadows off to the side of my garage was Juice. He was smoking a cigarette looking contemplatively at the ground. As soon as he noticed that I noticed him he looked up.

"Hey, thought I'd give you a chance to answer, since I didn't in the parking lot." He dropped his cigarette to the ground and crushed it beneath his boot before he came out of the shadows.

"I'm not even going to ask how you found out where I live or why you wanted to know." He chuckled and ran a hand over his Mohawk.

"I like good girls." Was all the answer I was given and I had to smile, I guess to people in his world I was a good girl. It was something I definitely wasn't when I was home in Minnesota.

"If you wouldn't have taken off, I would have said yes. Is the offer still on the table?" I asked nervously as I crossed my arms, nervous even though he obviously wanted this to happen. He wouldn't have beaten me home otherwise.

"Yeah, it is. Does tomorrow night work for you?" He gave me that smile again and I knew instantly that I would do anything he asked as long as he smiled at me like that.

"I work the day shift tomorrow so I'll be off at around three. I could be ready by five. Do you need my cell number?" I asked and he smiled wider.

"Naw, already have it. I'll pick you up here at five. Wear something that works on the back of a bike." With those words he walked to his bike, practically hidden by the oak tree at the corner of the lot and rode off into the literal sunset.

I got my groceries in and put away with minimal effort before I allowed myself a rare freak out. I was _never_ the girl guys went for. I was always the girl foisted on the wingman, in order to get the girl they really wanted. Here I was alone, no one else to go after. I'd seen the biker bitches and babes and knew that I didn't fit in their ranks and probably never would but here was a biker, member of a freaking club and he wanted to go out with me. Suddenly my knees went weak and I sat hard on my couch, I realized that this was the first time someone had went out of their way to find me and rather than being sad it made me happy. Maybe I wouldn't be alone forever.

The next night I was nervous as all hell. I hadn't gone on a date in so long that I could barely remember what I was doing. I smoothed my sweaty palms over my tight dark jeans before I straightened my shirt. I didn't own anything that said "biker" or was really sexy so I went with the classics. The jeans were a recent purchase, I'd only gotten them because they made my ass look fantastic and they worked well with my favorite pair of chunky boots. The shirt was more problematic, I couldn't find anything that fit my mood, or that I considered sexy enough, so I simply put on a tank top with a cardigan over it. I was about to shut off my light and pretend I wasn't home when I heard the sound of a bike enter my driveway. Soon enough there was a knock at the door and I attempted to calm my jumping nerves. I wiped my palms on my legs again and got the door.

"Damn, you look hot." Juice said as I opened the door and he got a good look at me. I blushed and he put out a hand. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and ushered him back while I shut off my living room light and locked the door. Once I did that I took his hand and he led me to his bike. I'd always been fascinated by motorcycles but had never been on one. He handed me his helmet and got on while I put the helmet over my head. I'd never been happier to have short hair; it was already styled smooth so I didn't have to worry about helmet hair. Once I was ready I got on the bike behind him and had no idea what to do with my hands. He figured out my issue and chuckled.

"Just wrap your arms around my waist babe. Hold on tight." I did as I was told and soon we were on our way to Lodi.

Dinner was a rather low-key affair; he took me to a small mom and pop restaurant with amazing burgers and pretty good milkshakes. I learned that he was the club's intelligence officer and was skilled at things like hacking and other tech things. I also learned that he was born and raised on Staten Island but left when he was sixteen and came to California where he met the president of the club and became a part of the world. His bike was his baby, nothing in the world mattered as much to him, except for his cut, which I learned was the patched vest he and the other members wore. I also learned that his appetite for horror movies was as voracious as mine and we decided to see the new zombie movie that had come out. The movie was pretty good but by the halfway point his tongue was down my throat and I was paying more attention to the hand under my shirt than the plot.

"Maybe you should take me home?" I whispered as his lips moved from my mouth to my neck and he groaned. I didn't know if it was from the comment or the fact that he'd just found my nipple ring.

"Oh god, where else are you pierced?" He asked as he scraped his teeth on the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

"Take me home and I'll show you." I whispered and he bit down on my neck as his hand moved from under my shirt.

"Let's go baby." He said as he got up and pulled me with him. We made it back to my house and he kissed me against the door while I searched for my keys. Once I found them I pushed him away and opened my door. He grabbed me again and kissed me as he walked me into the living room, eventually my legs hit the couch and we fell clumsily onto it. We both laughed as we settled and his hands and mouth were on me again.

"You said you'd show me where else you were pierced." He said in a husky voice as he helped me take off my shirt.

"Get me naked and you'll see." He groaned and got to work on my bra. Before he got it off his cell phone rang and he groaned in frustration this time.

"Ignore it baby, I can give you a hint." I ran my hand over his Mohawk and he shook his head.

"Its club business baby can't ignore it." He got off of me and went to the door where he answered in hushed tones. I rehooked my bra and put my tank back on, I had a feeling I wouldn't be getting laid any time soon. Eventually he hung up and walked to the couch. "I've gotta go, can we do this again?"

"Of course, you still need to find my other piercings." He groaned as I got up and pulled him into a kiss which he broke. I walked him to the door and watched as he pulled out of my driveway. I sighed; at least he wanted to do this again.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing you recognize. Original characters and storylines are my own.

**Chapter Three**

Juice's POV two weeks later

I sat at the clubhouse watching a croweater dancing on the pool table. She was hot and I knew I could have her if I wanted. The problem was that I didn't want her; I didn't want any of them. The woman I wanted was sleeping in her bed across town. Ever since our date she'd been the only thing on my mind, her soft skin, softer lips and the mystery piercings I had yet to find. We had gone on a couple more dates and didn't get to finish what was started at the theater in Lodi, club business kept on interfering. Suddenly I felt eyes on me and saw Tig approach with one of the croweaters.

"Juice this is Rae, Rae Juice, his is the cock you'll be riding tonight." He threw her into my lap and I caught her before she toppled over. She giggled as she placed a sloppy kiss on my lips. I didn't want her or any of the others so I pushed her off my lap and she pouted.

"Sorry honey, go find someone else. I don't want you tonight." She got up and rubbed her ass as she moved away. Tig looked at me with unrestrained amusement.

"Have you become a fag or something? Jesus, Juice this place is full of hot, tight pussy that want you to nail them. You can do anything to these gashes and they'll come crawling back for more. Your new bitch got your nuts in a vice?" Tig was always annoying, but this was a level beyond. He had no right to talk about Daria, none of them did. They didn't know how fucking perfect she was.

"None of these bitches are half the woman Daria is. She's smart, funny and fucking adorable." I smiled and Tig smacked me on the back of the head.

"You're such a fag, just get your dick sucked and forget about the librarian. What does she have on you anyway? You knock her up already?" He grabbed a shot from the table next to us and downed it.

"You wouldn't understand." I took a pull from my beer and he leaned in.

"I do understand, she's something _pure_, ripe just ready to be corrupted. I don't think you're up to the challenge brother. Send her to me and I'll corrupt her the right way." I stood up and started to walk away before I started a fight. Tig always had a knack for pissing people off and I was beyond pissed. I decided to take a walk and was shocked as I went outside. Daria was getting out of a croweater's car and they were laughing. Suddenly Clay came up behind me and threw an arm over my shoulders.

"I thought it was time that we met your woman. See what was so special about her that you turn down all the free pussy." He let me go and I walked to Daria. She looked gorgeous but she definitely didn't fit in with the other women. Her dress was too long and too loose and her shoes were too flat. They were going to eat her alive.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" I asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I loved her lips and her hands, especially when they were scratching down my chest and back.

"Destiny came to the library today and said that there was a party and I should come to it, said you'd be here and she was right." She smiled and I couldn't help but return it she was so cute, so different from the whores.

"I don't think this is your kind of place babe, maybe we should go back to your place and I could play "Find the Piercings" again, maybe finish the game this time." I wagged my eyebrows and she looked hurt.

"You're ashamed of me aren't you?" She unwound her arms from my neck and backed away.

"No baby, no I just don't think this is the right place for you. Let's just go to my bike and I'll take you home." I looked in her eyes and felt like I'd been kicked in the junk, she looked so sad. I never did good with crying chicks.

"I'll just call a cab. Go back to the party." As she said it I saw the tears start to fall and she began to walk off the lot. Just as I was about to go to her, Clay walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders and steered her back toward the party. I don't even think she realized he was doing it

"You've gotta keep a better eye on your woman. She might wander off and get into trouble." Clay handed her off to me and she stood hugging herself tightly and staring at the ground.

"Come on, let's go inside." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. As long as I was with her the croweaters wouldn't touch her. She gave me a weak smile and I brought her into the clubhouse, god I hoped I wouldn't regret it

Daria's POV

I stared in shock at the scene in front of me. There were half naked women walking around, literally throwing themselves at the men in the cuts. My eyes widened as I saw a man put his hand down the front of a woman's shorts roughly before he pulled his hand out and pushed her away. She looked a bit hurt but moved onto another man, sitting on his lap. This man grabbed her breast roughly and she laughed and leaned to whisper in his ear. Juice wound an arm around my waist and led me further into the room where I saw more, women even more naked than the first. My eyes widened in shock as I saw Destiny on her knees in front of one of the few Sons I knew. I blushed as she opened his pants and Juice wisely led me further away. As we moved farther into the clubhouse one of the Sons that I'd seen around town walked up to us and I could feel Juice tense up.

"This your gash?" He asked and Juice tightened his grip around me. I decided to be friendly and extended my hand.

"I'm Daria, and you are?" I asked and he took my hand, giving it the weak shake I expected from these tough men.

"Alex, but you can call me Tigger. Ever do the full cowgirl?" He asked and I laughed.

"And the reverse cowgirl, and doggy style and the piledriver and the Asian cowgirl. Throw the _Kama Sutra_ in there." I smirked as he barked out a laugh and Juice's hand tightened on my hip.

"That's, that's just great. I see why you're into her Juicyboy. She's got that Hot for Teacher thing going on." He laughed again as he walked away and Juice found a table with women seated around it and gave them a sharp look which caused them to scramble away.

"Is it always like this?" I asked as I waved my hand around the room and Juice laughed.

"This is just a small get together; you should see when we get brother's coming from other charter's shit gets crazy." He laughed and I furrowed my brow. I didn't know how I felt about it all.

That's not exactly what I meant. What did these women ever do to you guys? They're human beings; they deserve respect, not to be traded around like toys." He started laughing until he saw that I was serious.

"You serious? Jesus Christ, they _are _toys Daria. They're here to be fucked, to suck and move onto another brother. They're croweaters, their only place in this world is to entertain us. They aren't like you or Gemma or the other Old Ladies. You are the ones to be respected, loved. You fucking matter, not them." I was horrified, he meant every word he said and it didn't sit right with me.

"Do they at least get paid?" My response was met with derisive laughter.

"Why pay for what you get for free. Shit, Daria they're nothing, fucking one of them is no different than jacking off, just a release." He drank his beer and I tried to shrink in on myself, he said I wasn't like them. What made me different?

"Do you fuck them?" My voice was small but I knew he heard me.

"I used to, but since you came around baby…you're all that I want. If you don't like it here we could go to my dorm room and have a private party." His smile turned seductive and I felt something tighten low in my body.

"I'm a woman, what makes me different than them? Seriously Juice, I have a vagina, what makes mine so different from theirs?" My voice rose and I couldn't control it, I was a proud Feminist, and I doubled in English Literature and Women's Studies for my undergrad. I was trained to stop shit like this.

"You're _good_, that's what makes you different. You aren't like them. Yeah you have a pussy, but it's my pussy. No one touches you but me. You're different because you're special to _me_ and that's enough!" His voice was soon louder than mine and he slammed his fist on the table. I was too far gone to shirk away from him.

"Excuse me? My pussy is _yours_ now? I don't think so. My body is mine and my life is mine. I don't belong to anybody but me." With that I got up and weaved my way through the bodies in the main room. I made it outside and was drawn to the boxing ring outside. Two men were bare knuckle brawling. I didn't know who they were or why but I was drawn to it. One of the women saw me and brought me a beer with a smile and told me that one of the guys was a man named Happy and the other was a guy named Chris. The names meant nothing to me, but I did notice that the one she called Happy was one of the scariest guys I'd ever seen and it made me instantly respect him. I found myself chanting with the others and suddenly I felt arms around me and I yelped.

"You don't fucking do shit like that Daria!" Juice hissed in my ear as he dragged me off to the shadows of the clubhouse and pinned me to the wall.

"Let me go Juice." I said coolly and he just pressed me tighter to the wall.

"I don't think so. You humiliated me, how do you think it looks when a woman gets in my face? You don't know this world baby." He whispered the last in my ear and I felt his hand move up the back of my skirt.

"Maybe I don't want t know this world." I whispered softly and he looked me straight in the eyes.

"If you wanna be gone, just say it and I'll be out of your life, no harm, no foul baby. Just don't try to come back." There was fear in his eyes and I know it echoed mine.

"I just don't know what to do Juice. This is different than anything I'm used to but god help me I want you." With that admission he crushed his mouth with mine and pulled my hips against his. He started to grind against me and I gasped. My gasp allowed his tongue to enter my mouth and his hands began massaging my ass. Once he broke for air I put pressure against his chest and he moved away.

"Your choice here baby, either we go back to the clubhouse or I take you home and find every damn piercing with my mouth." My knees went weak and he held me, pulling me into his arms as he brought his mouth to mine again.

"Take me home Juice." I moaned as his mouth moved to my neck and he groaned but did as I requested. I wouldn't have doubted that we broke at least a dozen traffic laws as we rode to my house. We didn't even make it to the bedroom or get naked before he was inside me.

"Eight, you have eight fucking piercings baby. Maybe I was wrong about you; maybe you're a bad girl after all." He grinned from his place between my legs and I smiled in return. "Naw, you taste too sweet to be bad."

My eyes rolled back in my head as his mouth went to work again. My earlier assessment had been correct. The man certainly knew what he was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing you recognize. Original characters and storylines are my own.

**Chapter Four**

"Daria, there's someone out here looking for you!" Anne called as I worked in the back trying to fix a cataloguing issue. There was a glitch in the system and our barcode reader wouldn't recognize anything from Danielle Steel. Not a bad thing in my opinion. I moved away from the computer and went out front to find a familiar woman standing at the desk.

"You Daria?" She asked as she removed her sunglasses and gave me a critical once over.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I grew nervous as her stare got intense.

"I can see why Juice's into you; you've got this innocent thing goin on. I'm Gemma Teller." She held out her hand in such a regal way that I didn't know whether to shake it or kiss her ring. I decided that a shake was the best option. Her handshake was confident and firm. The first real one I'd gotten since I arrived in Charming.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Teller." Her face took on a thin veneer of disgust but she shook it off.

"_Mrs_. Teller actually, Anne told me I could take you to lunch, so get your stuff and meet me outside." She put her sunglasses on and I raised an eyebrow at her. She kept the implacable look on her face and I decided questioning her would be a stupid move so I went in back and checked with Anne who confirmed. So I grabbed my purse and pushed my glasses further up my nose before I walked out and found Mrs. Teller leaning against a black Cadillac. When she saw me she gestured to the passenger side door and got in. I got in and buckled up while I held my purse in my lap.

"You smoke Daria?" Mrs. Teller asked as I continued clutching my purse.

"No Ma'am." Respect seemed to be the only way to approach this woman so I stuck with my natural instincts.

"You should start, your life's just gotten more stressful." She glanced over at me and gave me a smirking smile as we pulled into the lot at one of the few restaurants in town.

I didn't say anything as she took me into the restaurant and we got a table near the back. I was nervous and doubted I could eat. During the ride I'd realized that she was the "Gemma" I'd heard Juice and a couple of the Sons refer to in revered tones. My regal assessment wasn't completely off, she was the queen. I had no idea what she wanted with me. As I looked over the menu I caught her looking at me again.

"You don't know why I brought you here, do you darlin'? She asked the amused smirk on her face again.

"I have a suspicion that it has to do with my relationship with Juice. He is a Son and you're the President's wife. I'd bet money that you don't trust me." Her smile widened and became genuine.

"Clay and Tig were right; you are a smart little bitch. Trust has to be earned and I haven't seen you around the garage or the clubhouse, so I haven't had a chance to test you yet. You've seen the clubhouse, the croweaters. What do you think about that, college girl?" My brow furrowed as I debated what to tell her so I went with the truth.

"I honestly don't know what I think about it Mrs. Teller. I was a Women's Studies Major during my Undergrad and consider myself a Feminist so the fact that these women are passed around from man to man like toys bothers me. Then I have to consider that it's their choice to be used like this. It's not like they're addicts in a self-destructive path, if they wanted to leave they could. Mostly I think I'd feel better if they were prostitutes, then they'd have some semblance of control over their lives. It pains me to say this but if I were to be honest with myself I think my biggest issue is guilt. I feel guilty because I'm so glad I'm not them." I took a breath and she gave me the considering look again.

"How would you feel if Juice asked you to get his crow?" I was confused, I'd never heard mention of a crow and she saw my confusion. "The crow is a show of ownership honey; I have it over my heart. If you get your man's crow it means you're his, body and soul baby. Does that offend your _Feminist_ sensibilities?"

"He already told me my pussy was his; I don't see how the crow would change his opinion." She laughed at that and our waitress showed up to take our orders. Gemma watched me and nodded in approval as I ordered a Reuben. Once she was gone Gemma continued the conversation.

"If you get the crow it also shows his brothers that you're his too and it means that you're loyal to the club. Could you be loyal to the Sons because I can tell you that Juice's first loyalty is to the club?" She sipped her coffee and looked at me over the cup.

"I barely know anything about the club at all, but I have seen how the guys treat me. I'm treated with respect, and I give it back. I'll do what I can to help the club, the loyalty will come in time but for now the club has my support. I care about Juice and you're right the club is his life, since I'm part of that life too I guess it's my responsibility to make sure his loyalties aren't divided." I sipped my water and she looked impressed.

"Good answer, very good answer." She smiled again and I smiled back.

After the initial grilling we had a pleasant lunch. She knew everything about Charming and gave me pointers about which shops to avoid because they weren't SAMCRO friendly and which shops to give all my business to. She also told me that I needed to have a makeover but didn't get offended when I respectfully declined. Juice didn't have a problem with my look and I knew that I couldn't pull off the biker babe thing. Hell, even if he did have a problem I wouldn't change for him. She dropped me off with an invitation to a family dinner for the next night and I had to tell her no, I was working to closing. After a very cryptic response she drove away and I worked on the barcode issue. Nothing I did seemed to work and I grew frustrated. Eventually I decided to see just how skilled Juice was with the library's system. At about the third ring he answered.

"Hey baby. Last night was great, next time you tie me up." I blushed but couldn't stop grinning.

"It was great babe. Do you know anything about barcode readers in general, you know like how to fix an error?" I asked as I brought up the diagnostic screen for what felt like the millionth time.

"What's the problem babe?"Juice asked and I could see him leaning against the wall of the shop, smiling. I loved his smile so much.

"Our barcode readers at the Circulation Desk can't read the Danielle Steel novels and, no matter what I do, I can't find the right code and the diagnostics work for shit." He chuckled; I had just expressed one of his sentiments.

"Baby, write down the code I'm about to tell you. Then open up the Run menu and put the code in the window. If that doesn't work I'll head over there and do it manually. Here's the code." As he told me the code I made sure to write it down and he had me repeat it three times to be sure I had it before I brought up the run menu and put it in. There was a loud ding and the prompt told me to input the data needed, so I filled in the Library of Congress code for Danielle Steel. Once I did that I scanned one of the novels and the computer read it like there was no problem.

"Oh god, you are a life saver. How'd you learn to work with this system?" He chuckled.

"Baby, all computers have the same basic setup, you just need to know which code you're working with. The Library's computers run on a government system and believe me, those are unbelievably easy to manipulate. I have to get back to work, then I have some club business tonight. Want me to come over when I'm done? We may not be able to have a full night, but I could give you some sweet dreams." The undercurrent of lust in his voice made my body react and I let out an uncontrollable giggle.

"Come over if you want to baby, I'll probably be asleep. Remember the rules, if I'm sleeping you can do what you want just don't get it in my hair." He laughed at that then let loose a low growl.

"If I come to you you won't be sleeping baby. I'll see you later tonight." He hung up and I followed suit.

The rest of the work day was uneventful. I found myself doing a lot of shelving and working on a budget request just to fill the time. I loved working in a small town library, it reminded me of home but there were still times when I wished there was more to do. As I was getting ready to head out for the day Anne stopped me with a smile.

"Daria, I need you to come in tomorrow morning." Her smile was unreadable and I leaned against the door.

"A double shift?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, Morgan will cover the second shift. I just feel that your time would be better spent assisting me in the morning." She smiled wider.

"You're the boss lady. I'll be sure to tell Mrs. Teller that you did everything she asked. Have a good day." I gave her a smile and she shook her head at me as I walked out the office and through the library.

I got home to find Juice in my living room hooking up cords that I had no idea what they were and he smiled as I came through the door he smiled but kept working. I walked over but was waved away and decided to go into my bedroom and throw on a sundress, with nothing underneath. Didn't want him to have to work too hard for it.

"Baby, didn't you have club business?" I asked as I sat on the couch while he started fusing wires with a tiny tool, the look of concentration on his face was sexy as hell.

"Yeah, I do but these cords came in the mail and I got too excited I had to come fix your computer. You'll have the fastest internet, DVR capabilities, internet cable, all synced up to your tv and laptop." He sounded like a kid on Christmas morning and I couldn't help but smile, though I didn't understand how he was able to do so much with just a few cords and cables

"You're gonna have to show me how to use this stuff." He nodded and continued working . "You hungry, I could make you something?"

He nodded and I went into the kitchen and made him a sandwich. It seemed like the least I could do since he was doing so much for me, but the irony of it didn't escape me. Here I was, the stalwart Feminist making my man a sandwich. Then I stopped in my tracks "my man", was that where we were at? We'd only been together a month, admittedly it had been a good month, especially the last two weeks, but were we really there. As I stood at the counter finishing his sandwich I decided that I needed to talk to him about it so I drifted out of the kitchen and sat on the arm of the couch.

"You ok baby? You look like your concentrating hard on something." He asked as he connected the Ethernet cord to its appropriate port.

"Do you think it's too soon for us? I mean, I think of you as my man, are you?" He chuckled and looked at me that smile bright on his face.

"Oh yeah, I'm your man and it doesn't matter if we're together a month or a decade. I'm yours, you're mine too. Got a problem with that?" I grinned and shook my head as I walked to my desk, he moved away and I straddled his lap. We didn't get much of anything done after that.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own

**Chapter Five**

"What do you mean?" I couldn't believe what I'd heard.

"Well it's our responsibility to keep them satisfied and happy. It's not our place to question them. If they want to get laid while they're away we just accept it. If they want to get blown in the clubhouse it's just something we deal with." She shrugged and handed me the cucumbers I was putting in the salad.

"Ummm, no. If you're in a relationship, unless it's an open one you respect each other and remain faithful. That's the best way to show respect to your partner." She looked at Gemma and the other women and they shared a laugh.

"You stay faithful, your man has needs." The injustice of everything they were saying was getting to me.

"Ok, I don't get it and won't even pretend to. What you're saying is some profound bullshit. According to you and the other women I've talked to around here. It's ok to get fucked around on, to do everything for your man as long as he does what in return. Seriously, what does the man do that makes it worth this subjugation?" I was getting angry so I had to move onto something else before I bruised the lettuce.

"He protects you, loves you, is your rock. You better start thinkin' like this darlin'. If you don't you're gonna lose your man." Gemma came up behind me so quietly I almost jumped but she handed me the potatoes to mash and took away the salad.

"This is some 1950s shit." I muttered under my breath as I mashed the potatoes.

"Need some help babe?" One of the Old Ladies, I'd put her at around Gemma's age, asked as she watched me mashing the hell out of the potatoes.

"I'm fine, just need to collect myself." I ground out. It wasn't her fault I was angry, it was the whole messed up system. Yeah I could fight with Juice, try to find some sense of equality but it felt useless.

"You'll get used to it babe. You aren't the first college girl we've had hanging around here. You actually picked one of the good ones. Juicyboy's a gentleman and he seems to think the world of you. I'm Luann by the way." She held out her hand and I shook it. She had a firm grip, it seemed like the only people around here that could give a good handshake were the women.

"Daria, which one of the guys are you with?" I asked as I resumed mashing and she gave me a light smile.

"My man's in prison, some shit went down a few years ago now he's in Stockton." Her smile was sad and I could sympathize with her.

"I'm sorry, my Dad's in prison I know how hard it is on my Mom." I gave her arm a sympathetic squeeze and she looked at me in mild surprise.

"What's he in for?" She handed me some butter and I took a deep breath. I didn't like talking about it but here was someone who could understand.

"Stupidity, complete and total stupidity. Dad started using and dealing, thought he was going to be some big ass kingpin or something. He pissed off the wrong people and they turned him in. He's in a correctional facility in Michigan, waiting out the last fifteen of his twenty five year sentence." I finished with the potatoes and leaned against the counter.

"You're done in here girl. Go see if the guys need anything in the den." Gemma said as she grabbed the potatoes from me and shooed me out of the kitchen. Since it had gotten uncomfortable in there with my admission I was actually grateful to be given an out.

I got to the den and looked in to see the guys sitting around smoking and laughing without their cuts. Juice's cut was a part of him and seeing him without it had been a shock. I knocked on the door jamb and the guys looked over.

"Gemma wanted me to see if you guys needed anything." I stood uncertainly by the door and one of the Sons I didn't know looked me over.

"What's your name sweetheart?" The guy was a larger guy with frizzy hair.

"Daria, she's the retard's girl." Tigger, though more appropriately Tig told him as he took a pull of his beer.

"I'm Bobby, pleasure to meet you." He put his hand out and I walked up to him and shook it, giving him a genuine smile. He shot my handshake theory out of the water when he gave me a firm handshake.

"The pleasure is mine sir." I smiled wider and the guys chuckled.

"Looks like you've got some competition Juicy." Chibs, the Scotsman who I'd come to like, said with a laugh and I had to respond.

"No competition, but it is nice to find another decent man among you barbarians." I went to stand next to Juice and the guys laughed again while Juice kissed my cheek.

"We don't need anything darlin'. Why don't you go see if my mom needs anymore help?" Jax, said as he gave me a smile. I liked Jax, he had been with Juice once when Juice came to fix an issue with my wiring. I could fix my plumbing and my drywall issues but electricity and electronics were a little above my pay grade. Having Juice and the guys fix my shit was cheaper than an electrician and less of a hassle than dealing with my landlord.

I nodded as I kissed Juice's cheek and went to the kitchen. The only thing left to do was plate the food and make sure it was presentable so Luann and I helped put things together while Gemma had Tammy, Bobby's date, set the table. Soon enough Gemma went and got the men and we were seated. As the dinner progressed I started to feel out of place. There were so many in jokes and stories flying around that I didn't know. I started pushing my food around my plate and was snapped out of it when Gemma got my attention.

"How long have you been in Charming Daria?" She asked and suddenly everybody's attention was on me.

"Six months." I set down my fork.

"Long enough to set up house. You like it here?" She was trying to draw out longer answers, be a good hostess.

"Yeah, I come from a small town so I knew it was what I wanted. It has taken some getting used to but things are turning out better than I ever thought I would." I looked over at Juice and he grinned like a fool.

"You two met in the library. Shit, librarians are a lot cuter than I remembered." I blushed as Bobby complimented me.

"I have to start going to libraries to scout for ass, wouldn't hurt to recruit more croweaters." Tig laughed and the table laughed with him while I kept my mouth shut.

"All right guys, that's enough. We don't wanna scare her off. Let's go out back for a smoke, then we'll have dessert." Clay's word was law and the guys got up.

"You made a good impression Daria." Gemma said as we cleared the table and set it up for coffee and dessert.

"Thanks, you only get one chance to do it right, right?" I smiled and she gave me her smirking smile.

"Well you've certainly gained a fan in Bobby. We'll have to see if you cut it though. You still seem pretty iffy about some things darlin'." With that she went into the kitchen and I started cutting the cake in equal portions, except for a larger piece I planned on serving Bobby. I'd just met the guy but I already liked him a great deal.

After the guys got back the night began to wind down. I was getting sleepy and started leaning more on Juice's side. He threw an arm around me and held me close while Bobby recounted a story about how he met Priscilla Presley at a hotel in Vegas and almost had her convinced he was her dead ex-husband. He claimed he still got laid but I had my doubts.

"Ready to go home?" Juice whispered as I yawned against his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be rude." He chuckled and gave me a pointed look as I yawned again.

"I think it's time for us to head out." He got up and helped me to rise with him. We made our way to the front of the table and he gave Gemma a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for a great meal. See you tomorrow Clay."

"Thanks for coming and Daria, don't be a stranger." Gemma said being the perfect hostess and rose with us. As she got close she leaned down and kissed my cheek while I gave her a hug. Bobby and Jax got out of their seats and kissed my cheeks while the others waved their goodbyes and we went out. Juice had grabbed my coat and helped me get it on when we got to his bike.

Later I lay in bed watching Juice sleep and felt content. I had a good job, a good man and was starting to build a support system. Too bad I knew I was going to screw it up somehow. I was one of those people that subconsciously didn't want to be happy. Juice rolled over in his sleep and slung a possessive arm around my middle and I sighed. I wanted to stay like this forever.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing you recognize. Original characters and storylines are my own.

**Chapter Six**

Daria's POV

"So you finally wanted to see me." I said as I sat in the chair next to my grandmother's hospital bed. She was hooked up to wires and tubes and had an oxygen tube running to her nose but I felt nothing but scorn for her. No matter how pathetically fragile she looked.

"I got no other family, least not until your uncle gets outta Chino." She coughed from the strain of speaking. I grabbed a tissue and sat on the edge of her bed, cleaning the spittle from her mouth and chin.

"Do you have any idea when that'll be? I like it here and would like to have some idea when I have to bail." Once I finished cleaning her mouth I straightened the tube and pulled her gown up higher on her shoulders.

"One of his boys said it should be soon, good behavior or somethin'." She made a noncommittal wave and grabbed her water from the table next to her as I went to sit in the chair again. "So you got a man, or still dykey?"

I felt my blood start to boil and forced myself to calm down. I'd promised my mom when I got to Charming I'd look in on her mother, but grandma had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want her "snooty" grandchild anywhere near her. Now that she'd been in the hospital she changed her mind and had decided to summon me to her side like some matriarch in a Margaret Mitchell novel.

"I have a man, but you'd hate him." It was the honest truth. She was an old fashioned, fire-and-brimstone-burning-crosses-on-the-lawn kind of racist and Juan Carlos Ortiz certainly didn't fit her idea for a good mate for her white granddaughter.

"Why, he a nigger?" She started coughing again and this time I didn't get up to help her. I simply sat back and crossed my legs.

"Less black, more brown. He's Puerto Rican." She coughed louder and I watched her struggle for a bit before I got up and helped her out. No matter how much I disliked her I couldn't see another human being suffer and I was stretching it to call her a human being.

"Jesus Christ, I thought your momma raised you better than that. This what she gets for raising you out east. I told her you'd give her brown grandbabies, told her. Go, I don't want you around me, spreading your legs for brown dick, get out. GET OUT!" She shrieked and tried to push me away but I got up and went out the door without another word. As I turned into the hall I heard a voice say my name and looked up into the face of a man that filled me with as much loathing as the woman in the room.

"Hello Uncle Ernest."

Juice's POV

When our spy at St. Thomas called me with the info I thought they were joking. There was no way my woman would be in the same room with him let alone having a screaming match, but I was wrong. There was Daria, face to face and toe to toe with Ernest Darby. He was shouting at her and she was giving it back just as good, but if he laid a hand on her I was putting his head through the fucking wall.

"Shit." I looked to my right and saw Jax standing there. I had rushed out; Clay probably wanted to make sure I wasn't off doing something stupid. "Do you know what this shit is?"

"Not a fucking clue, but she was visiting Darby's mother in the room down the hall." I took off my sunglasses and watched as the exchange got more heated.

"Oh shut up you Nazi fuck!" Daria shouted loud enough for the whole floor to hear and Jax chuckled. There was evidently no love lost between the two.

"You little bitch!" He yelled and raised his hand and before I even realized what I was doing I had him slammed against the wall with my forearm to his throat. I glanced over and saw Daria standing with her hand to her mouth and Jax came around and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Get the fuck off of me you Beaner prick." Darby growled and I pressed my arm tighter.

"You raised your hand to my woman that gives me a right to beat the shit out of you." His eyes widened as he flicked his eyes between her and me. He was running out of air so I took some of the pressure off his windpipe.

"You've gotta be kidding me, a spic and a Son, Jesus Christ Darry." He said and I kept him pressed against the wall before Jax got my attention and to the two Nords who were making their way toward us. I backed off and went to Daria. She had tears in her eyes and I had to take her in my arms. Jax understood and went to stand in front of Darby.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked Daria and she choked a little before she answered.

"He's my uncle." I looked at Jax and knew that my face was the same as his. Shit, this was not gonna go well with Clay.

"Not anymore, you just go to hell Darry." Darby walked off and Daria laughed grimly before she pulled herself away from me and walked behind him.

"_You _disown _me_? God that's rich. You can go straight to that hell you condemned me to and burn in it _Uncle_ Ernest you Nazi, Aryan bastard!" She turned her back on him and walked to Jax and me wiping her tears from her eyes and smiling. "What?"

"This isn't good Daria." Jax said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know he's a prick and an asshole but what does that have to do with me?" She looked confused and I breathed a sigh as I rubbed my eyes.

"He's the president of the Nords. Shit, the only people that hate us more are the Mayans. You may have just painted a target on the Club's back for this." Jax spoke calmly but I saw he was pissed, pissed at her and pissed at me.

"I didn't know what he was. I'm so sorry. Don't be mad at Juice for this, he didn't know that I had family here. I actively kept that information from him. I'm not exactly proud to be associated with that mess." She pointed down the hall and Jax went up to her and kissed her cheek.

"I understand, believe me I know all about fucked up families. The point is that you could have told us and we could have been prepared for Darby. He obviously isn't happy about you hooking up with a brown boy. Listen, Juice and I will talk to Clay about this. Maybe head things off at the pass. I like you Daria, I wanna see you around for a while." He made a signal to me and walked down the hall. I went up to Daria and kissed her gently, hoping it wasn't for the last time and followed Jax to the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing you recognize. Original characters and storylines are my own.

**Chapter Seven**

Juice's POV

"You didn't do a background check on her?" Clay asked as we sat in Chapel and I hung my head.

"Jesus Christ, the woman's been involved with the club for over a month. Long enough for her to find out shit and feed it to the Nords, probably waiting for Darby to get out of lock up. She could've sold us out brother." Tig glared at me across the table and I hung my head.

"Wait now, I know this looks bad but remember what Jax said. They were fighting like cats and dogs. I doubt Daria would be willing to be in the same room as Darby, let alone work for him." Bobby spoke up and I gave him a grateful smile. He'd been Daria's champion through the whole meeting.

"She's too much of a good girl to work with them. Besides if she was working for white power wouldn't she hook up with one of the white boys hanging around and not stick to the dark meat." Chibs spoke up and Tig gave him a considering look.

"She didn't seek me out I went after her. If she was working for them wouldn't she have come to us, posed as a croweater?" This had Clay and Tig nodding, maybe I'd be able to keep my woman after all.

"You still didn't do a background check. We could've found out about her, gotten her to tell us the Darby connection. I'm with you Chibs, there's no way in hell that girl'd ever work for the Nords. She's the type who believes in equal rights, feminism all that shit. She's not a danger to the club. From what Jax told us Darby's disowned her, she's dead to him. We'll bring her here for a little chat, get things cleared up and if we need to have a meet up with Darby. All things that could have been avoided if my Intelligence Officer was intelligent." Clay got up to signal the end of the meeting and I sat still a minute longer before Bobby grabbed my shoulder.

"You heard Clay, she's no danger to the club." He smiled and I couldn't smile back. I'd fucked up, I took her at face value and never thought to dig deeper than finding her address and phone number. Shit, her last name was Campbell; I never thought to look into her Mother's maiden name. Bobby looked at me for a second and squeezed the shoulder he still gripped. "It'll work out brother."

I got up and he put his arm around my shoulders as we left the chapel. I was both surprised and not to see Daria sitting at a table in the main room with Gemma. Gemma had a hand on her back rubbing consoling circles while she cried and I felt like an ass. I should have talked to her before I left; she probably thought she was in deep trouble. Gemma looked at me and glared.

"Dumbass." She growled before she turned back to Daria and whispered things I couldn't hear but they made her smile so I didn't care what they were. Clay and Tig sat down at the table with them while the others hung back and I decided to stand with Bobby and Chibs, forming a united front to support my woman.

"I'm so sorry Clay, I didn't mean to keep such a big secret." She wiped her tears and brought herself under control.

"I know darlin' we just want you to tell us about your association with Darby and Charming. Don't leave anything out." He handed her a napkin and Gemma stayed at her side, offering support. Daria had probably told her everything while we were in the chapel, Gemma would've been pissed off otherwise.

"Ok, here's the story." She took a deep breath and began.

Daria's POV

I sighed as I looked at Clay. He didn't look angry and that was a good thing. The way Juice and Jax had left me at the hospital had me scared out of my wits. I honestly hadn't meant to deceive anyone. I just wanted to distance myself from my family as much as I could and now was the time to start.

"My name may be Daria Campbell from Douquette, Minnesota but my mother is Rose Campbell formerly, Darby from Charming, California. She left here when she was eighteen and has never come back. She wanted to raise her children as far away from the hate as she could. Mom and Uncle Ernest were raised to hate, the lessons took with Uncle Ernest but mom rebelled. She moved to Minnesota, went to college. Now she's a social worker. Mom said Uncle Ernest was part of some racist organization but I just thought it was the Klan or the Aryan Brotherhood. I didn't ask because the thought of it all made me sick. I admit to wanting nothing to do with Uncle Ernest or my grandmother but, the picture my mom painted of the town of Charming was too intoxicating to resist. When I saw that there was a job offering at the library I took it. I didn't come here for family; I came here to find a home like my mom wanted but could never have." I took a sip of the water one of the croweaters had set before me when I got there and felt more relaxed.

"If you hate them so much, why'd you chance coming here? You know you'll probably run into Darby from time to time?" Clay asked and I shrugged.

"He was supposed to be serving a ten year sentence, plenty of time for me to establish myself without having the stigma of him attached. I had no idea he'd be a model prisoner considered for early release. Also, I was hoping, just hoping that he wouldn't be back. I know it's horrible but Uncle Ernest has been my boogeyman since I was four. I've seen him sporadically through my life and every time he came around my mom would go into a catatonic depression. I can't think of anything scarier." I started shaking and Gemma took my hand.

"You've had no contact with any of his men?" Tig asked and I shook my head.

"No, I doubt any of them knew who I was. I never even visited my grandmother. She'd made it perfectly clear that she didn't want her "niggerlover" granddaughter around and I was happy to oblige. The woman disgusts me." I looked up and Juice gave me an encouraging smile.

"One last question babe. If we were to have some "interactions" with your uncle and his men and they got hurt, would it piss you off? Would you side with us or feel one last pull of family loyalty?" Clay stared into my eyes and I looked at him evenly.

"If they go after you they better be fucking dead. The Sons mean more to me than that bastard _ever _did. Clay in a perfect world you'd be my uncle and Ernest would be a smudge on the pavement." I sat back and he grinned.

"Well alright. I think this calls for a drink. What's your poison sugar?" Clay smiled as one of the croweaters who'd been sent to the back came forward.

"Gin and Juice on the rocks." I smiled at the guys; they seemed as relieved as I was. Soon my drink was in front of me and a bottle of Jim Beam with shot glasses was set before the guys, once we all had a drink Bobby decided to toast us.

"To beautiful women, strength and loyalty." We cheered and clinked glasses before Juice came over and took a chair next to me.

"I'm sorry baby, I shoulda talked to you before we left. I just didn't know what to think."I leaned over and kissed him, replacing his frown with a lazy smile.

"All is forgiven." He kissed me again and I ended up in his lap with his fingers curled in my hair.

"Wanna go to my room?" He asked as his fingers brushed the skin that had been revealed when my shirt rode up on my stomach.

"Yes, please." I whispered and he stood so fast he practically dumped me from his lap. He picked me up and carried me over his shoulder as I giggled uncontrollably.

"Where you off too bro?" One of the guys asked but I couldn't hear clearly due to the blood rushing in my ears.

"Showing my lady a good time, give me a couple of hours." He practically shouted. Soon enough he got to his room and hastily dumped me on his bed. I giggled and smiled up at him but all laughter died when I saw him removing his shirt. Then all liquid moved south as he got to work on his belt buckle.

"Baby I need you." I whispered and he hastily finished his cloths before he joined me on the bed, taking a painfully slow amount of time to make me as naked as he was.

He began kissing me slowly while his hands worked their way down; eventually his mouth followed his hands and his kisses stayed focused on a spot on my ribcage, right below my left breast. He skimmed his hand over it and began placing deliberate kisses and licks.

"What are you doing babe?" I was beginning to pant. What he was doing felt great but his lips were still pretty far from what I was sure was the intended destination.

"This is the spot where I want you to get the crow baby. I want you to get my crow." He spoke softly and I raised myself on my elbows to look at him.

"You serious." I asked and he gave me a soft look before he moved up my body and gave me a deep kiss.

"Never been more serious about anything in my life." He kissed me again before he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Do you love me?" He chuckled as he moved against me, enough to elicit a moan.

"So fucking much baby." He brought his lips to mine again and I fell back on the bed, taking him with me.

"I love you." I whispered and he moved into position above me.

"Will you get my crow?" His look was so serious that I gasped; this wasn't some whim he meant it.

"I-" I never got to finish. As soon as I started to get the words out a loud bang came from the main room and Juice was off of me and struggling into his jeans in a split second.

"Stay here and if you need to get under the bed." I nodded and did as he asked. He threw on his t-shirt and cut and was out the door before I could say anything else. I threw on my clothes and moved to the corner of the room. I heard shouts and the sound of furniture being moved and I got sick of cowering in the room so I got dressed. I cautiously made my way out toward the main room and breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't my uncle or any of the club's various enemies, it was just a fight between Tig and another Son and it looked like Tig was getting his ass handed to him. I think I liked this stranger.

**Author's Note: **I'm a bit stuck here. What should Daria do? She's only been with Juice for two months but the boy's got it bad. Keep in mind she over thinks and overanalyzes it so while 2 months may be enough for her to know she loves him but… Just give me your opinions and I'll work with what I get. Thank you all for taking the time to read and review my work.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing you recognize. Original characters and storylines are my own.

**Chapter Eight**

"Go, go, go , go ,go!" The guys chanted as I downed my Irish Carbomb. Since Chibs bought it for me it seemed like the polite thing to do. As soon as I finished it I clutched the table and laughed. It was my fourth drink of the evening and I was sliding well past buzzed into the drunk category. I looked around as my eyes focused and became aware of the glares I was getting from the croweaters that were getting ignored.

"You guys should go keep the girls company they're getting lonely." I giggled and Juice waved the bartender over and another shot was placed in front of me. "Are you trying to get me drunk so that you can take advantage of me Mr. Ortiz?"

"Is it that obvious?" He chuckled and took his shot from the bar and slammed it. I took mine and did the same. Suddenly a shout came up from the room and I looked over to see Happy, the scary guy from Tacoma. He had the blonde Son who'd handed Tig his ass two weeks ago, Cuz was his name or maybe Koz, something like that. Juice got a huge smile on his face and helped me up from the bar. My feet weren't holding me right and I leaned on him.

"Hey brother." Happy said as we approached them and he nodded at me. I nodded back and giggled when Juice pulled me tighter and I lost my balance.

"You should get your lady to a seat Juicy." Cuz, no Koz, who cares said and Juice nodded as he led me to a table. He took a chair and pulled me into his lap. I laughed when one of the croweaters came over, looking at me with a glare.

"Smile sweetheart, no one wants to fuck a frowny face." This was too funny to me and I laughed so loud I snorted. Juice held me tighter.

"Bring us a bottle of Jack and shot glasses." He said and she turned heel and stalked off.

"Baby, not a…not a good idea." I slurred a little and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"A couple more drinks won't kill you." The croweater came back and Juice poured some of the Jack in his mouth and transferred it to mine. After the liquor made its way down my throat he continued to kiss me as his hand moved up my shirt and he started caressing the skin below my breast. "Ready to get my crow baby?"

"What? I'm not, not soba…sob ear…wait sober enough to make that decision." Suddenly the room spun again and I put my head on his shoulder again.

"I'd say you're just right baby." He whispered in my ear as he took a shot glass and pressed it to my lips. I had no choice but to drink it.

After that shot my head continued to spin and there was a persistent buzzing noise. I rolled my head back and saw Happy, mr. scary man, giving a tattoo to one of the guys. Getting a tattoo didn't sound like a bad thing. It sounded fun. A little voice in the back of my head said I was too drunk to do it and I knew it was the right voice but I felt so good and Juice's skin felt so warm, he was so sweet buying me drinks, making sure I didn't fall over. Maybe getting his crow wasn't a bad thing. Later that evening as I lay on the pool table, my shirt up and the needle biting through my skin, the little voice in my head was screaming, trying to ruin my buzz. I looked down at the crow forming on my ribcage and suddenly felt uneasy. Did I really want it? As the doubt entered my mind Juice placed his fingertips to the side of my face and moved my face so that I was looking into his brown eyes. Nothing could be bad if he was looking at me like that. Once the crow was finished, I was passed around from guy to guy, getting hugs and kisses on the cheek while they slapped Juice on the back. The tat was sore and I was quickly getting to the sick drunk stage when Juice brought me to his dorm room. We were both too far gone for sex so he held me, being careful not to hurt the new tattoo.

The next morning I woke up with a pounding head and a dry mouth. As I moved around I noticed that my side was sore and I couldn't remember anything after I had my Irish Carbomb. I lifted up the shirt I was in and froze. Under a layer of clingwrap there was the crow, the mark of an old lady. In its talons were a lightning bolt like the ones that graced Juice's head and a skull wearing dj headphones. As soon as I saw it I felt sick and looked around the room. Juice was gone, he finally did something smart. At that moment I would have killed him. Over the past two weeks I had told him repeatedly that even though I was in love with him I wasn't ready for what the crow represented. I wasn't ready to be tied to him like that. My stomach lurched as I looked at it again and I barely made it out the door and down the hall to the bathroom before my stomach lurched again. Luckily there was no one in there and I managed to get to the toilet in time. As I unloaded my stomach my head cleared and I was suddenly enraged, a rage so sharp so clear that I got up and stalked to the bedroom, I had a plan.

As soon as I was dressed I walked into the main room and saw Kip. He was a good guy, really nice, smart and eager to please. I liked him. Too bad I'd be saying goodbye to him really soon.

"Hey Daria, want some coffee?" He asked as I leaned against the counter.

"No Kip, I need to speak with Juice. Where is he?" I kept the rage out of my eyes but he looked suspicious then thought better of pissing off an Old Lady. My stomach turned again and I kept my eyes trained on him.

"He's at the garage working on his bike. There's something wrong with the brakes." He gave me a nervous smile and I returned it.

"Thanks Kip. Goodbye." I leaned over the counter and kissed his cheek before I turned around and started toward the door.

"Goodbye? Don't you mean see ya?" He laughed nervously and I turned around before I hit the door.

"No Kip, I mean goodbye." I gave him a sad smile as I turned back and went out the door. I noticed the row of bikes was gone and breathed a sigh of relief. I really didn't want to do this in front of the guys.

I walked to the garage and found Juice in his TM work shirt doing something with a wrench. I stared at him, trying to figure out how someone I loved so thoroughly could betray me like that. I didn't want his crow, wasn't ready for it and _he_ had decided I was. I wasn't just angry anymore I was hurt, disgusted and felt humiliated at the loss of control over my life and my body. He looked up and grinned at me.

"Hey, how's my Old Lady this morning?" He got up and made to come toward me when I put up my hand.

"Don't come any closer Juice. Do you still have the keys to my house?" I wanted the business out of the way before I continued the conversation.

"Why, you need them? Are you missing yours?" He asked as he dug in his pocket and took them out.

"Toss them here." He did as I asked but his brow furrowed. "Thank you."

"What's going on baby?" He asked with concern coloring his words.

"Right now I want to kill you Juice. I've never been so hurt, so disgusted so _humiliated_ and I really can't reconcile what I'm feeling with who you are…were…who you were to me. I thought I could trust you." I felt the tears pour down my cheeks and angrily wiped them away

"What are you talking about baby?" He said in the quiet voice usually reserved for insane people and children.

"_This_!" I hissed at him as I lifted my shirt to show the tattoo. He looked confused.

"You're my Old Lady. I knew you really wanted it, but were just talking yourself out of it baby. Alcohol makes you …flexible. I figured you'd have it done and realize that drunk was the way to go. Really baby, that's all." He put his hands up and walked toward me as I backed away.

"Don't come any closer and stop calling me baby. I'm nothing to you anymore. You crossed a line Ortiz, a big fucking line. I'll drop off the stuff you have at my house tomorrow and start paying you for the repairs and upgrades you've done. I don't want _anything_ linking us anymore. You forced this on me and it was for nothing. I'm not yours anymore and maybe I never was. Goodbye Juan Carlos Ortiz, we had some good times." I turned and walked away. I tried not to look back but like Orpheus I looked back when I reached the gate and saw him stopped at the door to the garage looking lost. I wanted to go back to him and hold him in my arms. As I moved my shirt rubbed against the tattoo and I hissed. It was what I needed and it steeled my resolve. I walked to the salon down the street and called a cab.

Once it arrived I went home and let myself into my house, setting my bag by the table and moved to my bedroom. I was hung-over and emotionally devastated. I needed sleep. As I went through the door I saw one of Juice's skull tees on the floor by my bed and felt like I'd been punched in the chest. He was gone and the trust I'd felt in him was gone. I started crying in earnest and crawled into my bed, hugging my pillow to my chest I was going to miss him, miss what we had, but I couldn't trust him anymore. As I drifted off to sleep I tried to forget the feel of his hands, his mouth, the rings biting into my skin as he slid inside me and was successful when there was a sudden pain from my tattoo, a mark I wasn't ready for, didn't want and I stopped thinking about him and was able to fall asleep as the tears kept falling from my eyes.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, this wasn't what I intended but once I started writing it was like a puzzle falling into place. It was like the chapter wrote itself. Can she trust him again? Read and review and you'll see.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing you recognize. Original characters and storylines are my own.

**Chapter Nine**

Juice's POV

"What's your name sweetheart?" I asked the croweater as she sat on my lap and handed me a beer.

"Lisa." She said with a giggle as she put her hand to my chest.

"Well Lisa, I want to forget tonight, wanna help me with that?" I asked and she nodded. I pushed her off my lap and smacked her ass as I took her to my room. I wouldn't remember her name, I never did. Only one name and one face flashed through my mind. As I tried to forget the memories just got sharper and no amount of booze, pussy or weed could change it. As soon as I came I pushed her out of bed, she'd served her purpose. For about ten minutes I forgot Daria, forgot my fuck up, and just enjoyed feeling something other than that pain.

One month, I'd gone one month without her and it was killing me. Every time I rode by the library or her house I felt a pain in my chest. I'd seen her around town a few times, in the grocery store, getting her hair done at the salon, at the diner and it took everything I had not to grab her and tell her that she was mine and to stop this bullshit. I couldn't though because everything she'd told me was right. I'd broken her trust and forced the crow on her, I'd taken away her choice. I should have just accepted that she wanted me and the crow would come.

Every week I'd gotten an envelope with money in it and a little note that either said "for the electricity" or "for the cords" and I had them stuffed in my nightstand. I couldn't take the money, everything I did for her I did because I love her. I had tried to have Half Sack give it back but he said that Daria had refused and told him that she wouldn't take anything from me. After the crow eater left I fell asleep and it wasn't restful.

"Hey dumbass, the oil ain't gonna change itself." Tig called out and I nodded, getting to work on the job. I hadn't slept well the night before and it was making me sloppy. I got the oil change done and checked the work list. We had a few repos to do and I couldn't go alone so I went to the office to see who Gemma could let go for the errands. As I walked out of the garage I stopped dead in my tracks. Daria's hatchback was parked in front of the garage doors but she was nowhere to be seen. I started walking to the office, knowing that there was only one place she'd be and felt the air leave my body when I went in and saw her sitting chatting with Gemma like nothing had gone down. When I walked in the door she looked up then looked down right away, but not before I saw the hurt.

"Need something Juice?" Gemma asked as she took a drag and gave me her steady stare.

"Yeah, the dealer sent us a new list of repos. I need to know which one of the guys I can take with me." I asked her but my eyes kept sliding to Daria. I couldn't stop looking at her, she was always beautiful to me but now she was a goddess. She'd let her hair grow out a bit and had her natural blonde with red and black highlights. She still wore her little black glasses but they only heightened how good she looked in her corset top with a short black skirt and, oh god, she was wearing fishnets with her boots. I had to look away before I humiliated myself and I saw Gemma smirk.

"Prospect can go with you but Daria needs to get home first. I'd take her but like you said, the repos, a lot of paper work to do. You can take the Caddy, just be sure not to scratch it." She sat back and Daria moved to the edge of her seat, inadvertently giving me a great view of her cleavage.

"That's fine Gemma, I don't need a ride. I can get a cab. I just wanted to stop in and say hi." She got up and I had to clench my hands to keep from touching her, all I wanted was to untie the top and run my mouth over those creamy- suddenly the office was silent and I looked up from Daria's cleavage to see them staring at me. I blushed and coughed as I composed myself

"What?" I asked as I ran my hand over my head and Gemma chuckled.

"Daria agreed to let you take her home. My keys are on the desk." I nodded and grabbed the keys while Daria kissed Gemma's cheek and went out ahead of me. I bit back a groan as I watched how her skirt clung to her ass, I don't know why she was dressed like that but I liked it, I liked it a whole hell of a lot. I followed behind her and mourned the view as she walked around to the passenger's side of the car. She waited patiently while I unlocked the door and signaled for her to get in. She sat carefully in her seat, smoothing her hands down her skirt and checking her stockings and I knew I'd have plenty of new images for the spank bank. I moved my eyes from her legs to her face and saw her looking intently at me.

"How are you doing Juice?" She asked quietly as I started the car.

"Fucking miserable, not that you care." Where did that come from? I should be begging her to take me back, not being an ass.

"I do care Juice, I care a lot. Kip says you've been going through the croweaters like toilet paper. I have to admit it doesn't sound like your miserable." I gave a bitter laugh and saw the shock in her eyes.

"I go through them because they're nothing Daria, they're not _you_. All I fucking wanted was to make you my Old Lady. I still love you. Shit, I know I fucked up and you never gave me a chance to explain myself. I know it was a dick move and stupid as fuck but I don't have the best track record. You fucking know that." I gripped the steering wheel, this was not going well. I was getting pissed off; I should have pulled over and gotten on my knees begging for her forgiveness.

"If it means anything, I do forgive you Juice." I looked over and saw her playing with her fingernails.

"You forgive me?" I asked, hoping that I didn't hear her wrong.

"Yeah, I know you did what you thought was best. You did it the wrong way, but you didn't go out of your way to hurt me. You're a good man Juice and I still love you, probably always will, but I need time. Maybe you should see if you can find someone else, someone who is more cut out for your world." She gave me a sad smile and I pulled over. I couldn't drive I was so upset with her.

"You are cut out for this world Daria. You accept what I tell you; don't question me when I say I can't tell you. You accept the croweaters, you joke around with the guys. Hell, Gemma fucking loves you. Do you know how rare it is for her to even tolerate another woman, let alone love her the way she loves you? When she found out what we did she reamed my ass and told off Happy. She got toe to toe with the Killah for you. You don't just fit in my world baby, you thrive." I looked at her honestly and I could see that she was happy with my admission.

"Thank you for that. Now can we get back on the road? I need to get home and make some calls." She placed her hands on her lap and I had to tear my eyes away from her.

"Sure, one things bugging me though. Why are you dressed like that?" I pulled back onto the road and she laughed lightly.

"Gemma gave me a makeover last week and I've been incorporating bits and pieces into my wardrobe. I was also…nevermind." She clammed up and I felt uneasy.

"The makeover and what else babe?" I prompted as I saw her pick at her fingernails, a sure sign that she was nervous.

"I don't wanna tell you." She said in a small voice and I would've let it go, if not for the kernel of fear in her eyes.

"Tell me, I promise nothing bad will happen." I wasn't sure if I could keep the promise but it allowed her to calm down.

"I was supposed to go on a date today; I was meeting the guy in Oakland. We were going to spend the day together, getting to know each other, but since my car is dead and I can't possibly afford a cab to Oakland it isn't gonna happen." I was pissed off. She was mine, mine and whoever this prick was, he was gonna die but I calmed myself down.

"Do I know the guy?" Yeah, keep it conversational.

"Yeah." She said in a small voice, too small. Not good, really not good.

"Can you tell me who it is?" I stared at the road, purposely missing the turnoff to her block. I looked at my hands and noticed they were white as they clutched the wheel.

"Will you take me home if I tell you?" There was a thread of fear in her voice and I never wanted her afraid of me.

"I'll take you home anyway, I just want to know." Who I have to kill, I added silently.

"Kozik, he'd been hanging around the library whenever he came down from Tacoma and since I'm not yours anymore he asked me out. I wanted to go to Oakland so that you wouldn't be humiliated on your home turf, your ex dating another Son. It turns out I have a weakness for goofy bikers." She laughed a little at her joke but my jaw was clenched. She didn't know any better I could let it slide for her but Koz and I were getting in the ring as soon as his cowardly ass was back in Charming. Poaching a brother's woman was a big fucking offense. I turned down her street and made it to her house. As soon as she was safely home I was going back to the clubhouse to talk to Clay, he had to approve what I had planned. Koz may have been a better fighter but I had rage on my side. I pulled into Daria's driveway and stopped close to her door.

"I have to go back to the garage and get work done. I wanna see you again, no pressure." I turned and looked at her and something happened that I didn't see coming. Daria grabbed my face in her hands and gave me a deep kiss, hot as hell and I pulled her to me. She didn't pull away and soon enough I had her top untied and was running my mouth over those gorgeous tits. She was making little helpless noises but she wasn't pulling away. Just as I slid my hand up her skirt, ready to finger her in her driveway, my cell rang and she pulled away. We were both breathing heavily and her lips were swollen and red, I wanted those lips again, I didn't care where they went. She ran her fingers through her hair before she tied her top again.

"Hey." I answered trying to compose myself and ignore the fact that my pants were now tight and there was no blood going to my head.

"Where the fuck are you?" It was Jax and I got my breathing under control.

"Daria brought her car in and Gemma volunteered me to bring her home." I heard the door open and close and saw Daria walk to her door. She gave me a small wave before she got in the house. I held in a groan, fucking Jax, fucking club, for just one minute I wanted it to be just her and me, forget about all the shit.

"No shit, you're still alive? Well, fuck, I'm sorry to do this man but we need some help with some shit. If I would've known you were with Daria I would have held off on the call. Just get your ass here." He hung up and I closed the phone. I looked up at the house and saw Daria looking through her window. She smiled and untied her top, giving me a perfect view of her breasts. I groaned in disappointment as she waved again and went back into the house, closing her blinds. My phone buzzed again and I looked down to see a text, "come over later, no pressure, no strings." I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Yeah we weren't back together but it was a start.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing you recognize. Original characters and storylines are my own.

**Chapter Ten**

"I'm sorry; all of our copies of _Twilight_ are gone at the moment. I could put you on the waiting list if you'd like." I looked over at the teenager and she smiled.

"Please, I've been dying to read it but my Mom and Dad won't let me get it. They think I'm too young for the violence in it." She rolled her eyes and I smiled.

"Alright, can I see your library card?" I asked and she handed it to me to scan. "Ok Ms. Oswald, you are now number twenty on the list. I'm sorry I can't move you up farther."

"That's fine, thank you so much. Are there any books you could recommend for me to read while I wait for it?" She was such a sweet girl, so nice and a good conversationalist.

"Umm, we have several copies of Vamps by Nancy Collins about a vampire prep school, I hear that one's good. There's the Morganville Vampire series by Rachel Caine, it says here that we have the first three books in the series available. I'd highly recommend that series I have read it and it's very good." I was trying to get her interested because the books really were good.

"Ok, if you like them I'm sure they're good." She smiled and I grinned back at her

"Here are the call numbers; it should be pretty easy to find them." She took the numbers and practically ran back to the books. While I was waiting for her I looked up more read alikes for my patrons. Since the wait list for Twilight was so long I figured it would be a good idea to make a list so that the kids could continue to read while they waited.

"Hey sexy." I looked up quickly from my computer and saw Juice standing where Tristen had just vacated. I rolled my eyes before I answered.

"I'm at work; I can't exactly hook up with you right now." I whispered as he gave me a smirk.

"You didn't say that when we went into the stacks last week. Anyway, Gemma's having a family dinner tomorrow night and I want you to be my date. Not as an Old Lady or girlfriend. Just come, have a good time and I promise no pressure, no strings." He held his palms up and I took a deep breath.

"If I agree this is not a date, ok? You and I are just fuck buddies." I looked hard at him and he had that damn smile on his face.

"If you say so sweetheart. I'll let Gemma know you're coming. Want me to come over later?" His voice dropped an octave and I felt my heart speed up.

"You know I do." I said softly and he started to whistle as he walked out the door. What the fuck was I doing?

"Hey, Ms. Campbell I'm ready to check out." I shook myself and gave a smile to Tristen.

"Ok Ms. Oswald, let's get this done." I scanned her books and gave her a new bookmark before she went out the door. Once she was out I moved to the back and hit my head against the wall, "stupid, stupid, stupid."

I kept up the mantra as I hit my head against the wall. When I woke up with the tattoo I was so sure I'd never forgive him. For the first week I fumed and fussed and cleared almost every reminder I had of him out of my house, and then I changed my locks and became a hermit again. It hurt my heart to undress and see the tattoo under my breast but I had to deal with it, I had to rub ointment on it and make sure it healed. It made me sick but despite that I wouldn't get rid of it. It became a part of me even as I tried to put distance between myself and the man who gave it to me. I started gradually going back to my other life. I had dinners with Gemma, went to Lake Tahoe to see Bobby perform, watched movies with Kip and various Sons would stop to talk to me when I was grocery shopping or heading to the Post Office. Then there was the Koz issue…yeah Juice didn't know the whole scope of that and if Kozik kept his mouth shut he never would.

"Hey chickie!" I jumped and looked over to see Morgan, my coworker and only non-SAMCRO affiliated friend came to the back.

"Is it 4:30 already?" I asked as I straightened my shirt and turned to her.

"Yep, 4:45 actually. I saw the biker boys riding in formation down the street, something up?" Morgan was voracious when it came to information about SAMCRO. She wasn't affiliated with the club but she would have given her soul to be. She tended to live vicariously through me.

"I wouldn't know, I've never exactly been part of the inner sanctum." She walked with me to the office where I grabbed my stuff and got ready to go.

"Oh did you hear about the explosion yesterday?" She was acting like an overgrown puppy and I had to smile.

"Babe, this is a small town. Of course I heard about the explosion." I also knew it had something to do with SAMCRO based on the speed in which Juice had left my bed the night before. We didn't even get past foreplay when he got the call.

"There's a rumor going around that it was a Sons of Anarchy business and the Nords did it." The Nord connection was a new one. Uncle Ernest had been quiet and I figured it was only a matter of time before he showed his face around. Clay had been so kind to inform me about just how big of an asshat my uncle was and that he'd been trying to take out the Sons for years.

"I don't know a thing about that so don't ask." I spoke up before the question could leave her lips and she pouted.

"You're dating a Son, doesn't he tell you anything?" She asked and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm not dating him anymore; we just have an…understanding. I take care of his needs and he takes care of mine. Simple, uncomplicated." She rolled her eyes at me and gave me a smirk.

"Do you have an _understanding_ with anyone else? Does he? You're dating. Something went down between you two and you were miserable for a month but the last two weeks you've been happy. You're back together with the biker boy and we all know it." She gave me a triumphant grin and I shook my head.

"No I'm not, now I have to go. Morgan, please stop perpetuating the rumor about the explosion. I don't want it getting back to Gemma, she's killed for less." Morgan laughed, not understanding just how serious I was. I walked out of the library and made a call. Morgan had me thinking and I needed a sounding board.

"Now's not a good time baby." Gemma said and I could hear strain in her voice.

"What's up Gem?" I was worried, it took a lot to shake up Gemma.

"The junkie whore had to be brought in. An emergency C-Section." I could hear the rage in her voice.

"The baby ok?"If anything happened to the baby it would devastate Jax.

"He's got a tear in his belly and the family flaw. He's got my blood, too strong to die." I smiled and hoped she was right.

"Want me to come to the hospital?" My only plans for the night were hooking up with Juice so I could take some time to be there for Gemma.

"Not right now, too many people here already. I'll call you later, Daria. We can talk about the reason you called me."

"Don't worry about it Gem, I think I've got a grasp on what I should do." I smiled as I pulled into my driveway. I did have a grasp, now all I needed to do was talk to Juice.

Later that night, later than I should have been up, Juice came walking into my house. I'd given him keys to the new lock for reasons just like that... After I got off the phone with Gemma I was restless, I'd cleaned my house, made stew and randomly started and stopped movies Juice had downloaded. He'd gone noncom so I couldn't talk to him. I had a whole script in my head, what I was going to say but it left my head when I saw him in his hoodie and cut.

"Hey babe, I thought I'd get to wake you. What's up?" He shrugged out of his cut and put it on the chair just inside my bedroom where it always went. I walked behind him and pulled his hand until he sat beside me on the bed and pulled off his hoodie and t-shirt in one movement. If he wasn't a Son and a mechanic he could have made a good living as a stripper, his moves were that good.

"I've been thinking a lot today and some things have been brought to my attention. We need to talk about just what we are." He gave me a smirking smile and I huffed.

"You know what I think. I love you, I adore you. You're mine baby, nothing's changed on that front." He moved his fingers under my hairline and massaged my neck, he was playing dirty.

"Maybe we are a _we_, always have been I was just so angry, upset, disgusted with you that it blinded me to the fact that I love you. Did you hear about Jax's son?" He nodded and I continued, " He may not even get a chance to live and here I am not taking everything life has offered me. You make me happy, you're the only person who can actually satisfy me and you want me. What the fuck am I doing? You're worth more to me than just a fuck buddy. I love you Juice, I want to be with you."

He didn't say a word and simply brought his mouth to mine. I smiled and he pulled away still gripping my neck.

"Why don't we start fresh? Tomorrow night will be our first date. I'll earn the right to claim that mark on you. Kiss" he kissed me, "by kiss and touch by touch."

"Start claiming now." He smiled and moved over me, undoing my robe and laying claim to what we both knew was his.

**Author's Note:** Ok, there will most likely be break in all my stories since I'm traveling over the holidays but I'll try my darndest to get my stories worked on. I just wanted to leave the story on a relatively happy note before I took my break. As always thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing you recognize. Original characters and storylines are my own.

**Chapter Eleven **

"I need to go baby." Juice wrestled out of my grip and I pouted. I didn't want him to go anywhere, things had started heating up.

"Fine, you'll be by to see me tonight right?" He leaned down to kiss me and I pulled him down again.

"You know I will my saucy little minx, but I need to get going, we've got club shit to do. Oh yeah, Gemma rescheduled the dinner, so you've got s reprieve for another night. Love you." He let his body collapse on mine and kissed me deeply before he got up off the bed and grabbed his cut from the chair.

"Love you too." I lay back in bed, contemplating my two solid days off. I decided to start off by sleeping in for a little while longer before I sought out Gemma for a trip to the hospital. I wanted to be there to support Jax as both a friend and an Old Lady.

I pulled into the St. Thomas parking lot and looked around, feeling relieved when I saw Gemma's Caddy. I walked into the hospital and didn't have far to go when Gemma got out of a seat by the Nurse's Station and enveloped me in a hug.

"Hey baby." She kissed my cheek and we started walking toward the neonatal unit.

"Sorry I didn't get here earlier Gem." I said as she threaded her arm with mine.

"No need to be sorry, I'm just glad you pulled your head out of your ass and realized you and Juice are meant to be. You're both damn stubborn." I laughed at her assessment and felt her tense when a pretty brunette in scrubs and a lab coat came out of the room ahead of us.

"How is he Doc?" She asked and the doctor looked at her clipboard.

"He's doing well, but only family is allowed in the incubation room." She looked at me then Gemma and I saw that Gemma had her self-satisfied grin.

"She is family Tara." She lifted up my polo and made my crow visible before I could pull it back down. I blushed and the doctor's brow furrowed as she took in the crow and my conservative outfit of khakis, a long sleeved red polo and tennis shoes. I knew I didn't look like an Old Lady, but I couldn't deny it was what I was.

"I'll make sure she's on the list," She looked down at her chart again and moved past us.

Gemma walked me into the room and I held in my gasp as I saw the poor baby boy. He looked unreal, like a doll modeled out of resin. I looked at Gemma and saw a fierce protective look in her eye and nodded inwardly. That little boy wouldn't die on her, he wouldn't dare. She went to stand by the tiny boy in the incubator and I hung back. She needed the solace of him and I wouldn't take that from her. Suddenly she looked up and turned to me with a weird half-smile on her face.

"Stay with my grandson for a while Daria, I've gotta do something." I nodded and sat in the chair by the incubator. I'd brought the kid's book that I'd bought at the gas station on my way to the hospital and started reading. Hearing voices would probably be soothing for him and I wanted to do anything I could to help him. As I started reading the brunette doctor came in and I continued as she checked out Abel's stats.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reading, but can I ask you a question?" She looked like she was fighting with herself so my curiosity was piqued.

"Sure, Dr…" I hadn't been introduced so I was at a loss as to her name.

"I'm Dr. Knowles, I just wanted to know how long you've been Jax's Old Lady." She asked and turned around to look at me. I knew my eyes where wide and I didn't know what to think. Then suddenly I let out a bark of laughter. Jax's Old Lady, was she serious? I had to set her straight.

"Oh Dr. Knowles, you have it all wrong. I'm not family through Jax. I'm the Intelligence Officer's Old Lady. His name's Juice, due to the volume these guys are injured you'll probably see him here from time to time. Look for the Mohawk and head tats. Don't get me wrong Doctor, I like Jax a lot but he's not my type, just a good friend. Sorry to laugh it's just a preposterous notion." I chuckled a little and couldn't help but notice how her tension eased out.

"I'm sorry, I was just in shock, it takes a lot for Gemma to consider someone family. I will put your name on this list though, as soon as I learn it." It was her turn to chuckle and I gave her a wide smile.

"Daria, Daria Campbell and it's a pleasure to meet you." I got up and extended my hand and she shook it.

"Tara Knowles, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do here in Charming? Now that I've gotten a better look at you, you seem familiar. Do you work in the salon?" I smiled and shook my head at her. One of the girls in the salon did have a remarkably similar build and hairstyle but that definitely wasn't me.

"I work at the Charming Public Library. I'm the Youth Services Librarian and Reference. Due to the size of the community and the collection I'm allowed to double duty since both were my specializations in grad school." Tara looked imperceptibly to where she'd seen my crow and flicked her eyes to mine.

"Be careful Daria, this world will eat someone like you alive. If you need to talk, here's my card. Call me sometime." She placed the card in my hand and walked out. Gemma walked in a split second later.

"What was that about?" She asked as she came and stood by the incubator.

"Dr. Knowles wanted to know how long I've been Jax's Old Lady. It was the response you wanted, wasn't it?" Gemma just chuckled and continued looking at her grandson.

"How'd you respond to that baby?" She turned to me and gave me a secretive smile.

"Laughed, told her who I belong to, then I introduced myself and she gave me her card, told me to call." My brow furrowed as I remembered her assessment.

"Did the doctor bitch say something to you, you look upset?"

"She said that this world will eat someone "like me" alive." She took my hand and had me look at her.

"She doesn't know you baby. You were made for this shit; Juicy couldn't do better for an Old Lady. In fact, none of them could. Don't listen to her, just keep being you baby. Feel better?" I nodded and she leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Good, we'll stay here for a couple of hours, read to my grandson then we'll have some lunch."

She took a chair from the hallway and I gave her the rocker as we took turns reading to Abel. It was nice being included in something so intimate and private and I knew I was only there because Gemma wanted me there. She was as good as her word and we went to lunch after we'd read for a few hours. I loved lunches with Gemma, she knew everything about everyone in town and it had me wondering why they even needed Juice in the club, if they wanted to know something they'd just have to ask Gem. We went back to the hospital so that I could pick up my car before I left to run some errands on my day off. Gemma wanted me to make something special for the dinner so I included the grocery store in my plans, and wished I hadn't. As I turned the corner to go into the pasta aisle I ran into my Uncle. As I tried to get away two large men came up behind me and blocked me in. I put my hand in my pocket to get my cell phone when he shook his head.

"Don't be stupid Daria, I just wanted to ask you a few questions." I took my hand out of my pocket and gripped my cart.

"What?" I asked, secure in the knowledge that he wouldn't hurt me in the middle of the grocery store.

"Do you have any idea where my SUV disappeared to? I know your beaner had something to do with it, him and his little buddies. Also, why won't your mother come home, her mother's dying? She needs her family." He asked and I snorted.

"Well, first of all, what the club does, the club does. I don't know a thing, though I may have to reward him tonight if he ruined your day. Secondly, Mom is never coming back here. This place represents the worst time in her life." The little vein on his neck popped and I felt slightly satisfied.

"You listen to me Daria, you may think the Sons can protect you but you're wrong. People have a nasty way of disappearing around here. You're my baby sister's girl and I'd just hate to have to tell her you ran afoul the wrong crowd." He gave a jerk of his head and the muscle behind me backed off before he walked by me, deliberately brushing my arm. I shivered and rushed through the rest of my shopping, throwing everything on my list in the cart and going through the line. I tried calling Juice but he wasn't available so I left him a message to call me when he was free.

I decided to go home and unload my groceries before I got crazy from the paranoia. Once I was safely in my house I calmed down and put away my groceries jumping at every noise. It was just a veiled threat but a threat nonetheless and I didn't doubt for a minute that he'd hurt me. Luckily I lived in a heavily populated neighborhood with very nosey neighbors who wouldn't think twice about calling the cops, like they did the night after I broke up with Juice and he drunkenly pounded on my door for two hours. Deputy Hale had arrived and escorted him away, since then I'd been very careful to be a quiet unassuming neighbor, now they just waited for me to do something.

After making the food Gemma wanted for the dinner I settled in for a night of movies and waiting. At midnight I called it a night, Juice hadn't called or texted but since I didn't receive a call from Gemma I just lived with the assumption that everything was good. I woke up later that night to the sound of the shower running and smiled, Juice was home and he was safe. What more could an Old Lady ask for?


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing you recognize. Original characters and storylines are my own.

**Chapter Twelve**

It was Friday night and like most Friday nights, before the shit went down, I was at the clubhouse. Now that I'd taken my place as Juice's Old Lady I'd noticed a definite change in my treatment. The croweaters stayed out of my way and the brothers gave me more respect. Unfortunately it also meant that I had to do more work around the clubhouse. I partied tonight knowing I'd be cleaning tomorrow and it didn't matter.

Juice had gone to talk to Clay about something and I was left to my own devices. At the moment those devices were watching the catfights and competition between the croweaters and the nervous antics of the hangers on who wanted desperately to be Prospects. I was rocking out to an awesome song someone had picked on the jukebox when I felt an arm go around my waist and fingers walk across the bare skin of my midriff. I jumped and moved from the touch, knowing Juice's hands well enough to know that they weren't his.

"Jesus Daria! When'd you get so jumpy." I turned around and found myself face to face with Koz and I cursed myself when my heart started hammering from something that wasn't fear. "I must say I wasn't expecting you here."

He started smiling, a smile that didn't even have half the wattage of one of Juice's, and moved in. His lips met mine and I held in a moan, the man could do things with a kiss that many men couldn't do with their entire bodies. As the kiss deepened my mind started working again and I put my hands to his chest and started to push. He thought I was playing around and pulled me tighter, holding me tight with one arm while his other hand moved down to my ass and gave a solid squeeze. Suddenly the kiss broke apart and he was torn from me. I stumbled back a couple of steps and hit something solid. I moved my head back to see Jax holding me before my eyes snapped back and I saw Juice delivering a solid left hook to Koz.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Koz asked as he put up his arms to defend himself but Juice grabbed his collar and pulled him into another punch. Koz was getting pissed off and started fighting back. I cringed as he managed to get a kidney punch in and Juice doubled over only to use his momentum and tackle Koz to the ground. As he landed Juice scrambled up and straddled him as he rained punches to Koz's face. Suddenly there was a bellow from behind us.

"Break this shit up!" Clay shouted and Tig was suddenly behind Juice with Kip and Chibs and they pulled Juice off while Clay put a foot to Koz's chest and held him to the ground.

"What the fuck was that?" Clay asked as he looked between Juice and Koz.

"Fuck if I know Clay." Koz said as Clay let him up and he rubbed a hand over his jaw while a croweater went up to him with a cloth that he used to wipe the blood from his face. Clay raised his eyebrows at Juice who was glaring at Koz.

"He was kissing my Old Lady. She's mine asshole!" Juice tried to move toward him again but Tig and Chibs still held him tight.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Koz looked between me and Juice and Jax nudged my shoulder to speak.

"We've only been official for about a week, but we started this again the night when I had to break our date in Oakland." I hung my head in shame, I should have told him.

"Shit, I'm sorry Juice. I didn't know. I never would've touched your Old Lady. Daria, why didn't you stop me?" Great, he was trying to deflect onto me.

"You didn't give me a chance, I tried to push you away but you didn't take the hint." Jax released me and I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to shrink.

"You guys wanna go to the ring or is this shit settled?" Clay asked and Koz shook his head in the negative while Juice nodded. "One of you better tell me what you wanna do."

"I wanna take his ass to the ring. He tried to poach my woman and kissed her. His ass is mine." Juice cracked his neck while Tig clapped him on the shoulder and Chibs grinned.

"I didn't mean to disrespect you man. I thought she was still single. Hell wouldn't you tap that ass if you knew it was willing?" Koz asked and I cringed as Juice's eyes narrowed and moved to me.

"What does he mean by willing baby?" Juice asked as I looked for escape routes and found myself blocked in.

"You and I were done and Koz is, for all intents and purposes, a nice guy. I'm not dead Juice, I have needs." I didn't elaborate and his eyes moved back to Koz.

"You. Me. The ring. Ten minutes Bro" With that he walked out followed by Tig, Chibs, Jax and Bobby while Clay walked up to me.

"Here I thought you were done with the drama girly. Bitches aren't supposed to make problems. In what world would your little stunt _not_ cause problems?" He took his cigar out of his mouth and stared me down.

"I'm sorry Clay. I honestly thought that I was done with Juice. I wouldn't have gone near Kozik otherwise. If you don't want me around I understand." I cringed when I said it and Clay cracked a smile.

"They'll work this out in the ring. You're an Old Lady and you've been acting like it. Just keep that up and we won't have any problems." He patted my shoulder and moved away before he turned around, "Head outside and take your man's shit. You started this shit, you need to see how it plays out."

I nodded and followed him outside. He went over to Koz and whispered some things to him while I walked over to Juice expecting him to glare at me. Instead he gave me his smile and pulled me into his arms, kissing me in a way that left no question as to who I belonged to. As he broke the kiss he held me possessively while he glared in Koz's direction.

"I'm so sorry baby." I said as he gave me another kiss before he took off his rings and handed them to me.

"I know baby. This isn't on you, _he_ should've known better. You hold my cut and my shirt while I show teach him why you shouldn't poach a brother's woman." He took off his cut and shirt while I felt my jaw slacken as I took in his defined muscles and tight abs. If he had any doubt that I wanted him, one look on my face right now would have banished the doubts and I backed away as he got in the ring with Tig and Chibs in his corner. I looked over and saw Koz with a couple of the Tacoma brothers and he just shrugged at me before he looked at Juice. He'd fight him and he wouldn't hold anything back.

Juice's POV

I looked across the ring at Koz and felt rage. He'd not only kissed my girl where everyone could see he'd slept with her too. As I rolled my shoulders I let the rage build, it was the only way I could come close to beating Koz. I may have been younger and relatively stronger than him but I wasn't stupid. The man could beat Tig's ass and Tig was the best fighter I knew. I made sure not to look at Daria, there was no greater calming force in my life. If I was pissed or frustrated with something I just had to look at her and it was gone.

Suddenly someone hit the trashcan lid and Koz and I were up and in the middle of the ring. He got the first punch in and I grunted as pain flared from the left side of my face and I delivered a low punch to his stomach while I brought a left hook to his already bruising face. He grunted back and head butted me as my head was thrown back with the force of it. There were screams all around and I ignored them as I concentrated on Koz, I wanted him to hurt. Suddenly he delivered a cheap shot to my kidney again and this time I managed to stay upright as I delivered two rabbit punches to his stomach. This time he doubled and I gave him an uppercut and he went down and stayed there. As I caught my breath Chibs came into the ring and helped Koz to his feet. The fight was over and I'd won. I looked out and saw my lady smiling at me and I smiled back. She was mine, there was no question and I turned to Koz who was standing with his hand on his stomach.

"Good fight man." He said with a smile as he held out his hand, I took it and pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah, man." I clapped him on the back before I climbed out of the ring and went up to Daria who was smiling at me with dark, sexy eyes.

"So hot baby, so fucking hot." She gave me a seductive smile as she handed me my stuff. I put on my shirt and cut before she handed me my rings. I winced as I put the rings on my fingers and she grabbed my hands, placing a kiss on my bruised and split knuckles. Her smile turned to a grimace and she started dragging me to the clubhouse, "Let's get you fixed up, can't have my man hurting."

After she finished with my hands she started on my face and didn't complain as I ran my hands under her shirt. The fight had turned her on and I was going to capitalize on it. Before I could register what was happening she was on her knees unzipping my jeans and I groaned as she took me into her mouth. She was so perfect in that moment and she was so _mine_.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long. Homework is killing me right now and I finally got a break in my ever increasing workload. Soon I'll be on Winter break and I'll be able to work more on my stories. I was stuck with this one before I finally figured out what I wanted to do. Any suggestions you guys have would be greatly appreciated. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. I write for you guys.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing you recognize. Original characters and storylines are my own.

**Chapter Thirteen**

I stared at the symbols spray painted across the front of my house and I shook with rage and fear. They were symbols of hate, meant to induce fear and they'd served their purpose. I tried to calm myself enough to make a phone call but my hands were shaking so badly I couldn't grip my phone or even throw my car in reverse. It wouldn't have helped anyway since my head was swimming and tears were clouding my eyes. I knew my uncle was a bastard but this was above and beyond. As I started to collect myself I heard the sound of a bike coming up my street and was frozen. Either it was Juice picking me up for our date or some Nords out to finish the job. Either way I wasn't getting out of the car. I looked out my rear view mirror and saw a familiar white bike pulling into my driveway and breathed a sigh of relief. Kip would help me.

I looked over to where he'd parked and saw him take off his helmet and survey the front of my house. He ran a hand through his hair before he looked around. As his eyes caught mine he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and he made his way over to my car. I managed to unlock the door and he opened it and helped me out of the car. I hugged him, grateful that it was someone I trusted who showed up.

"What the hell happened Daria?" Kip asked as he caressed my hair and I sniffled.

"My uncle happened." I said as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"We need to go talk to Clay, you're an Old Lady now and this shit is a slap in our face." I nodded as he rubbed circles on my back. "Think you can handle a ride on my bike?"

"Yeah, I just may have to hold on tighter. Where's Juice?" It finally struck me that he should have been there, we had a date planned, dinner and the arcade in Lodi.

"He had this surprise thing set up for you and wanted me to take you for a ride around town before I brought you to the park, looks like those plans have changed." He took out his cell and did some texting before he walked me to his bike. I stood next to it as I put on the helmet and looked at my house. There were swastikas on my door and huge ones on each wall, the word "Spic Lover" was written a few places and "NORD" interspersed along the walls. I didn't notice before but all the windows at the front of my house were broken. How the police weren't here I didn't know, it looked like my nosy neighbors weren't so nosy after all, or were just chickenshits. Hell, they probably thought I deserved it for being with a Son. "Ready?"

I looked down at Kip and nodded as I climbed on the back of his bike. It was a quiet, somber ride and when we got to the clubhouse I saw Juice leaning against his bike smoking. The look in his eyes was easy to interpret, he was pissed off. As soon as Kip parked I got off the bike and handed him the helmet while Juice came up to me and took my face in his hands. He scrutinized me to make sure I was ok and I reached up to caress his hands.

"I'm fine, it's my house that's fucked." He pressed his forehead to mine before he moved away from me and took my hand.

"We should have put Darby in his place, this shit wouldn't have happened." I heard Tig's voice as we got into the clubhouse and saw Jax and Tig glaring at each other.

"Save this shit for Church. " Clay was sitting at a table observing his men. The air was tense and I suddenly had a bad feeling. It had only been a few days since Juice had fought with Koz and here I was the center of drama again. At this rate Juice would be forbidden from seeing me and I couldn't blame Clay for the decision.

"She's here." Bobby gave me a smile before he walked over and gave me a hug, something I desperately needed. Luckily the waterworks didn't start again and I just sighed.

"How you doing Daria?" He asked as he let me go and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Pissed, scared and confused. Why would they do something so juvenile? Doesn't this seem like something a pissed of teenager would do?" I shrugged and Clay laughed.

"And she hit the nail on the head. Darby and his boys are no better than a bunch of kids. Sit down, we need to talk." I nodded and sat down while Juice stood behind me with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry Clay. I know bitches aren't supposed to cause problems-" I was going to continue but he put his hand up.

"Yeah, bitches aren't but you didn't cause this problem. It's the fact that your uncle and his boys are acting like a bunch of spoiled brats. You're Darby's niece and it's a pain in his ass that you've allied yourself with us. Not only that but you're an Old Lady, to our darker brother, so that means that no matter what you belong to SAMCRO. You understand that?" When he presented it to me that way I understood perfectly.

"I get it." I nodded and I felt Juice's hands on my shoulders, giving me the support I needed.

"Good, we just met with your uncle a few days ago so it wouldn't look good to meet again so soon. For right now you're staying at the clubhouse, Juice will get some of your stuff from your place and you'll be in his room. We know for a fact that they don't have a problem messing with women." This earned nods from all the guys and I took a deep breath.

"What about work? I can't afford to miss it and I doubt you can afford to have a guard on me all day." I had to ask and he smiled.

"You're right on both counts. You'll be going to work but one of the guys will be taking you and picking you up. As long as you don't leave the library you'll be safe. Darby and his boys may be overgrown toddlers but they no better than to strike in a public building. Also don't worry about your place: we'll make sure it gets fixed up." I breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Thank you Clay." He got out of his seat and kissed the top of my head.

"You're one of us now darlin' and no one messes with one of ours." He went out the door and Tig and Jax followed. It looked like there was going to be an impromptu meeting outside. I felt Juice squeeze my shoulders and start to move away before I reached up and clutched his hand.

"Stay with me for a minute, I need to talk to you." I tugged at his hand and I heard a grunt of annoyance.

"I have to go outside, Clay wants me in on this." I tugged harder and he collapsed in the seat next to me.

"What are you thinking about? You seem pissed off." There, baiting him would get him talking to me.

"Of course I'm pissed off. What if you would've been home? You could be dead right now and I wouldn't have been able to do a goddamned thing! I wanna kill all of them. You're my Old Lady, it's my job to protect you." He looked lost and I caressed his face.

"I'm fine, my house isn't but I am. I'm sure they did what they did because they knew I wasn't home. They're cowards, not brave and strong like my man." I got out of my seat and climbed in his lap. He wasn't complaining about joining the guys now. I leaned down to kiss him and he closed the distance and gave me a gentle peck but didn't go for a deeper kiss.

"I really gotta go babe. I'll call you when we're leaving your place." I nodded and got off his lap. With one last kiss he went out the door and I went to the bar where Sid the bartender poured me a shot of whiskey.

"It's on the house babe, you look like you need it." I smiled at Sid and downed the shot, he was right I needed it.

The next morning I got to work and was not in a good mood. I'd heard that morning when I got up that not only was my landlord not paying for the repairs and since the damages weren't covered in my lease I lost my security deposit. On top of that Clay had informed me that he wouldn't be able to get a crew out for at least a week so I was stuck in the clubhouse until then. The only bright side came from the fact that I'd be with Juice, we hit our rough patch and things were going smoothly now, I just hoped that they stayed that way.

"Is Ray sick or something?" I asked Anne as I collected the books from the return bin to shelve.

"Most likely hungover or high. I know you have enough duties as it is but if you could shelve I'd appreciate it." Anne really was sorry about the addition to my workload. She'd heard about my house through the grapevine and was just happy I was in one piece.

"No worries Anne. I'll just take this load back. Shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes." I started moving the cart to the first row.

"I'll just be in the back looking for something so if there's an issue just holler." I nodded at her retreating back and started shelving.

I was lost in the simplicity of the task when I felt movement behind me. I turned quickly and didn't even have time to scream when a hand flew to my mouth. I looked into the eyes of my uncle and tried to scream but he held me firmly.

"Stop screaming and I'll let you go. I'm not here to hurt you Darry, I just wanna talk. I promise you I'm not here to hurt you. If I wanted to I could have a dozen times by now. Want me to let go of you?" I nodded, eyes too wide. "Ok, no screaming"

He let go of me and I tried to breathe normally. He'd scared the hell out of me and I didn't know what to make of him. He was right, if he'd wanted to hurt me he could have done so so many times. Maybe he did just wanna talk.

"You ok, Darry, you still have asthma?" I nodded as I took my inhaler out of my pocket and inhaled. I hadn't used it in almost a month, the bastard had broken my record.

"What do you want? Isn't the number you did on my house enough?" I asked as I tried to suck enough air into my lungs.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. That wasn't me, a couple of our prospects got it in their heads that I wanted you taken out so they took it upon themselves to mess with you. That wasn't on my orders Darry, in fact I told them to leave you the fuck alone. You're family even if we both wanna deny it we have the same blood running through our veins." I looked at him and he looked honest.

"Why should I believe you?" I stood up and finally started breathing normally.

"Because I give you my word. Any of my guys fuck with you again and I won't do a damn thing if the Sons get retribution. You may be that spic's Old Lady, but we still share blood and that means something to me." He ran a hand over his head and gave me a questioning look.

"So what, is this a truce?" I asked as I leaned against the stacks.

"No, it's family. I'm not saying that I want you over for dinner, celebrating Christmas and that shit. In fact we don't even have to acknowledge each other. I just don't want you hurt. I love your mom, she's still my little sister and it's that love that's protecting you." I sucked in a breath, this I could somewhat believe.

"What about the Sons?" He flinched and looked at me.

"This is about _you_ not them. If we can take them out we will. Just stay out of the crossfire. You made some fucked up choices but I didn't expect anything else from you and it doesn't matter. We're blood, we're family and it means something to me." With that final statement he turned and walked out of the library. I let out a ragged breath and shook the tension out. Yeah, he was fucked up, yeah our relationship was nonexistent but he was right. We were family and I believed him. With one final head shake to clear out my head I went back to shelving. I'd be mentioning this to Clay later but for now I could shelve in peace knowing that none of the Nords would fuck with me, at least for the time being.


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing you recognize. Original characters and storylines are my own.

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for the late update. I was in the midst of powerful writer's block with this story and had a bit written but couldn't find a workable solution to the situation I'd put my characters in so I had to start from scratch and here we are. Thank you for your patience.

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Is it true?" Morgan asked as I made a concentrated effort to ignore her and check the stack of books back into the system. I was supposed to meet Juice for lunch and needed to be out of there fast.

"Come on Ria, you have to tell me." She whined as she used the nickname she'd adopted for me and I put in the last book before I gave her a look which held all of my annoyance and contempt for her questions.

"Yes, it's true now shut up Morgan. I don't wanna think about it anymore." I went to the back with Morgan following me around like a lost puppy.

"Why'd they do that to him, come on there has to be some reason why he was abandoned on the street in a diaper. _ Come on_. Tell me, tell me, tell me." I rounded on her wanting for the first time to punch her when a voice came behind us.

"It was just a little hazing Morgan, I'm over it but Daria's still a little sensitive. I'd take it easy on her if I were you." I looked up and breathed a sigh of relief, there was Juice behind Morgan smiling at me and I had to return the smile.

"Oh hey Juice, sorry." She ducked her head and I moved around her and wrapped my arms around Juice's middle. Ever since he'd walked Main Street in a diaper it had been the subject of gossip and speculation around town and since I was known as his woman it was my burden to explain, or in most cases growl and turn away.

"Don't worry about it." Juice turned his grin to her before he pressed his lips to my temple. "Ready to head out babe?"

"So freaking ready." I slung my bag across my back and Juice threw his arm across my shoulders as he led me out the door. Once we got to his bike I put on his extra helmet and climbed on. I needed to get away from Morgan, away from the whispers and there was no better way to do so than to get lost in the feeling of a ride. It ended too soon when we drove into the lot at the diner and I reluctantly got off the bike and followed him in. I would have given anything for an hour or so on his bike but we were supposed to go to lunch. Juice led me to a corner booth and I could swear the whispers were starting and it set my teeth on edge. With one look at my face he gave me a sympathetic smile and reached across the table to take mine.

"Hey, stop worrying so much, shit like that happens more often than you realize. You know they tease me all the time right?" I nodded and kept my head down, "well, that's just a bigger, showier kind of teasing. We're both adults here I shouldn't have to explain how things like this work to you."

I raised my eyebrows and took a deep breath as I tried to form my argument. I looked into his brown eyes and suddenly there it was.

"You're my man and I don't care what you did, I just don't like seeing anyone I care about treated like that. It's not about the gossip or the questions, I've been dealing with that shit since I got with you, I just don't like you being humiliated, made into a bitch. I'll back off but if this shit happens again I _will_ talk to Clay. Part of an Old Lady's job is making sure her man's alright." He smiled brightly and entwined his fingers with mine.

"I have to talk to you about something baby." Juice said as he tightened his grip on my fingers. I didn't say anything just nodded for him to continue. "We're going on a run tonight, heading to Nevada. We have business with another MC and Clay needs me to do some transpo. I have no idea when I'll be back."

I took a deep breath. I'd talked about runs with Gemma and knew that there was a code attached. He was free to get pussy as long as he didn't talk about it or rub my face in it. I didn't know how I felt about those rules and gave him a level stare.

"Well I can't talk you out of it. I'm glad you told me, now I know where you'll be. Are they gonna come for our order yet?" I took my hand from his and hid behind the menu. I didn't want him to see the warring emotions on my face.

"Baby, it's gonna be ok, I'll be safe and home before you know it. When I get back we can take that trip we've been talking about go to San Francisco so you can see Castro and Canal. Don't be mad baby, we have runs all the time it's just that I've been more valuable here. You gonna tell me how you're feeling?" He asked as he gently removed the menu from my hands.

"What happens on a run stays on a run." I said with far more hostility than I intended and I saw realization dawning on his face.

"That's the code, what do you wanna do baby?" He gave me a look that held no judgement.

"In a perfect world you wouldn't be doing anything but this world is far from perfect and there's nothing to stop you from getting some out of town strange. Just promise me that if you do you'll use protection and won't be bringing anything back to me and please, please don't tell me about it." I grabbed his hand and held tight.

"What do you want me to do baby? You tell me and I'll do it. I love you and you know I don't throw that shit around." He took my other hand and held it.

"Don't fuck anyone else. That's what I want. I'll do anything to be with you but I don't think I can be one of those women like Gemma or Luann or Tammy. I'm faithful to you and I want you to be faithful to me." I took a deep breath and looked into his smiling eyes.

"You've got it baby. My dick is yours. Let's order lunch so I can get you back to work." He squeezed my hands before he let me go and I smiled, I believed him.

Juice's POV

"Close that damn thing and pay attention to the goddamned road. My ass hurts because of you, I don't wanna die too." Tig made a lunge for my phone and I moved away.

"I'm just checking with my Old Lady. I can do two things at once." I said as I hit send.

"Shit, you're fucking whipped." He let out a snort and I just shook my head. "That pussy worth it? I bet she's fucking sweet, all innocent on the outside a fucking freak on the inside. Tell me about it, you fucking owe me."

"If I tell you will you stop complaining about your ass?" I wouldn't go in depth but he was right, I did owe him.

"Fuck no but I won't make you suck my dick." It was fair.

"She's sweeter than the best ice cream sundae you've ever had and can talk dirtier than any whore you've ever met. So nice with just a little bit naughty. Shit man, she's perfect and under those clothes she lets her freak flag fly." My pants were getting tight as I thought about her and I knew I'd be taking care of some things when I got to Nevada. I could probably get some good phone sex out of it. I wasn't lying, my little librarian had a dirty mouth on her.

"Why the fuck'd she go for that blonde bastard? I shoulda pushed up on that." He made a disappointed noise and I smirked.

"You wouldn't have done shit. She was still mine, had my crow. You may be a psychopath but you respect the crow and you respect your brothers." He nodded.

"Dammit, you're right but if I ever get the chance, like you die I'm pushing up on your Old Lady, show her what a real man can do. All she's had is you and Kozik, she's in need of a real man." I snorted and kept my eyes on the road until I felt my phone vibrate. I picked it up and smiled, another text from Daria.

_Going to bed, got work in the morning. Thinking of you. Call me tomorrow if you're horny._

I smiled as I read the text, she hated chatspeak with a passion and refused to use it when texting. It made me even more prone to use it just to mess with her. I glanced at the road before I texted back.

_Night baby gonna call u tomorrow already horny 4 u_

In less than ten seconds she responded.

_Evil man, now I'm horny. Gonna have to take care of this myself. Love you._

I groaned but responded while an annoyed Tig looked on.

_Luv u 2, u're evil got 2 keep eyes on the road_

After that I didn't get another text until the next morning and this time I had a room in Jury's clubhouse where I had Daria show me just how dirty that sweet little mouth was. Tig had no idea just how perfect she was and I was gonna make sure he never got the chance.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Hey baby." I grinned when I heard his voice, he'd been on the run for four days and I missed him. I couldn't believe that I'd actually managed to stay away from him for an entire month.

"I miss you, when are you coming back?" I asked as I scraped the onions from the cutting board into the slow cooker. Gemma wanted chili for the "Taste of Charming" thing and I was supplying it along with my world famous cornbread. I'd be at the Charming Public Library booth for half the day and this was what was needed to placate the queen.

"In a couple of days, we're almost done with our business here. Before you ask my dick has only been in my hand. You should know, you're talking to me when it happens." I chuckled and set the slow cooker on its lowest setting before I went into the living room and folded my feet under me. It felt good to have my house back and with the security system Juice had installed I felt safe. "You know when I get back we're not leaving your bed for a couple of days and I can't guarantee you'll be walking right when we do."

I shivered at the promise in his voice and smiled wider. I missed him and had been thinking a lot about him, about _us_ since he went away. When he got back, after the welcome back sex we had to have a serious conversation about a lot of things.

"I can't wait baby. Luann gave me a gift I'm dying to try out and Gem took me shopping at Freddie's in Oakland. I think we're gonna have a good time when you get back." He groaned and I smirked. There was a knock at the door and it was my turn to groan.

"Everything ok baby?" He asked and I had to smile, almost three hundred miles away and he was still on alert.

"Someone at the door, why don't I call you back later tonight? That way you can let your dick get some fresh air again." I said brightly and he laughed.

"Ok, I'll be waiting for your call. Love you." He rarely ever told me he loved me when the guys were around so I knew he was at least semi-alone.

"I love you too baby." I hung up and went to the door as the knocking got more persistent. I looked through the peephole and smiled. There was Gemma in all her biker queen glory.

"Bought time you opened up. Let me guess on the phone with loverboy?" She took a drag of her cigarette and I had to smile.

"As perceptive as always Gem, come in I just put on a fresh pot of coffee." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek before she went into my kitchen and got her customary mug. It was a simple white mug with the words "Queen Bitch" done in black letters on one side and the picture of a pitbull in a crown on the other. It was an in-joke between myself and a friend from U of M but Gemma had picked it out the first time she'd stopped over for coffee and it had become her mug. She filled it and went to the kitchen table. I smiled and grabbed my simple black mug and sat across from her.

"Chili smells good." She sipped her coffee and watched me.

"Thanks, what brings you by Gem?" I stirred some sugar in my coffee and sat with her in the comfortable silence we seemed to have.

"Needed to get away for a little while. Thought I'd come visit my favorite librarian." She smiled and I stirred my coffee. I wasn't surprised by her admission, every once in a while she got fed up with club politics and garage stuff and would just stop by and if I wasn't home she'd come to the library and hang out. If she wasn't with me she'd be at the hospital with Abel

"Something going on? With Juice away I'm not on the pipeline." She already knew I was privy to a lot of club business and simply shook her head.

"Just needed to have some time around another female and I don't go to Cara Cara unless it's an emergency. Have you talked to Juice about moving in yet? Last time we talked it seemed like that's where things were heading with you two." I looked down at my coffee and looked back up to see her smirk, "Guess not, what's stopping you?"

"I wanted to wait until he got back. Now that I'm one hundred percent certain that he's _it_ I wanna do this right. I'm so fucking scared of scaring him away. He forgave me for Koz, from what you told me he should have dragged my ass behind his bike for that. He's shown that he wants me and is willing to put up with all kinds of shit but what if he's not ready for the cohabitation thing? Shit Gem, I feel totally out of my element with this. I've never been in a serious relationship like this, hell we've only been together a few months and I'm already considering forever with this guy. I guess I'm scared about how sure I am of this thing, I'm never sure." I set my hands next to my mug and she reached her hand across the table and took one in her own.

"If you weren't scared I'd tell you to make tracks leave my boy alone. You're scared because what you feel is real and big and dwarfs anything else you've ever felt. I know I've felt it twice. Just talk to him, let him know how you feel. I can guarantee that boy is head over heels for you. Now I need to talk to you about Taste of Charming tomorrow. You sure Anne won't let you go?" She asked as she moved her hand back to her side of the table.

"Positive, even as a favor to the club, she did agree to Morgan taking over the later shift so I can help you finish and clean up. Sorry it's the best I could do." I looked at her apologetically and she just shrugged.

"It's fine sweetie, we have enough croweaters to do the drudge work. I just wanna be sure you're there at some point to represent the new generation of Old Ladies." She sipped her coffee and I gave her a smile.

"You know I'll do what I can." I sipped my coffee in a matching motion.

The next day I left for Gemma's house as soon as the sun was up. I had to get my food to her before I went to the library to get the set up equipment. When I got there I found Gemma already up and outside, directing Kip while he was putting things in the garage's van.

"Daria good, you're here with the food. Sack, get the food from Daria and put it in the back. I'd talk baby but I have too much to do." I nodded and bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Hey Daria, food in the back?' Kip asked and I opened the door for him. "Thanks."

"No problem, how long has this been going on?" I pointed to the constant movement.

"Since about four I haven't gotten to sleep yet." He grabbed the slow cooker while I grabbed the cornbread muffins I'd made in place of the bread.

"From what Juice says you're getting off easy, some of the shit they made him do was inhumane." He laughed and made sure the food was secure.

"Inhumane is a good word for Prospecting." He smiled.

"Half-Sack get your ass in here or you'll be No-Sack." Gemma yelled and I gave him a wave as I went to my car and watched the events for a few more minutes before I drove to the library.

I sat at the library booth bored out of my mind. I had to sit and promote the library while handing out bookmarks and signing people up for library information. I had a good view of the "Sam Crow" booth and wished that I was there. More than that I wished my man was with me. I watched the guys in their cuts with their families milling around talking and just having fun spending time with one another. Juice should have been enjoying this with me.

"Hello Miss Campbell." I looked over and smiled at the little reverie breaker.

"Well, hello yourself Kenny. Did you finish _Holes_ yet?" I made it my duty to pay attention to what the kids in town read so I could recommend different books to them. I truly felt that I was meant to teach kids to love reading.

"Yep, I wanna read more books from that guy." He was such a good kid, also a big talker.

"Kenny! There you are." I gave him a wider smile before I looked up and made eye contact with his mother. For as long as I'd been in Charming I'd known the Winston's well only recently had I met her husband Harry, though more widely accepted as Opie. I hadn't even realized he was a Son until I saw him talking with Jax at the grocery store.

"Hello Mrs. Winston." She smiled at me as she put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Donna? And hello." She gave me a smile and I was pleased, she seldom smiled.

"Kenny and I were just talking about his reading list. You should bring him in after school on Monday so I can show him some more books he'd like." Kenny lit up and clutched his Mom's hand.

"Please Mommy, please. I finished _Holes _and I wanna read more and Miss Campbell knows what I like to read." Donna smiled and clutched his hand as well.

"I have to work but I bet I could get your grandpa to bring you to the library." I held in a snort. I knew his grandpa and he avoided the library like the plague. It was like setting foot on the property would shrivel his balls or something.

Kenny got excited and grinned up at his mom who smiled indulgently. We chatted for a few minutes before the rest of the Winston's wandered over. I got a nod from Opie and a grin from Kenny's sister Ellie.

"Hey there Ellie. How'd you like _Percy Jackson_? She was a smart kid and I tried to find challenging books for her. She and Kenny were like my dream patrons, smart well behaved kids who liked reading.

"It was good, is the second one back yet?" She asked and I ducked my head.

"No wi-fi out here sweetie but if you come to the library on Monday with your brother I'll check." I held up my hands in supplication.

"Mom can I go?" She turned to her Mom who smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." She gave her husband a smile and he knelt down to the kids.

"If I can get away I'll take you both." The kids nodded and grinned at their Dad before he rose up again and put an arm across his wife's shoulders.

"You guys want some bookmarks? They're free." Both kids moved closer to the booth and began looking through the stacks I had available.

"Thanks Daria." Opie said and I nodded, giving respect to the man and the patch.

"Do you two know each other?" Donna seemed suspicious and I cringed, from what Gemma had told me she wasn't a friend to the club.

"It's a small town babe, everybody knows everybody." He kissed the top of her head.

"Club affiliated?" She looked at me differently and I felt like something she'd scraped off her shoe.

"I'm the Intel Officer's Old Lady." Her look changed, not cold anymore, she actually looked relieved.

"You're Juice's girl. That's a relief I was scared you were one of _them_." The way she said _them_ left no doubt who she was talking about.

"Believe me I'm not." I smiled and she joined me. At least she had some give in her personality.

"Mommy can we play the ring toss?" Kenny grabbed her shirt and tugged and she tousled his hair.

"Alright buddy. It was good to see you Daria, we'll be in on Monday to get those bboks." She gave a little wave as she turned to go.

"Good to see you too Donna, have a good day." She nodded and went with Kenny while Opie nodded and put his hand on Ellie's shoulder as they went to the game booths.

The rest of the day passed quickly. I was replaced by Morgan and Gemma put me to work. I skipped out on the concert that night and called my man. Hearing his voice made me miss him more and Tuesday couldn't come fast enough, at least that's the deadline Clay gave me when I asked.

"How's Nevada?" He'd sounded gruff when he answered, I'd hoped that things weren't too bad.

"Hell, listen baby I'm busy right now. I'm finishing up some work for Clay. I want to talk to you. I fucking need to talk to you but if this shit doesn't get done Clay'll have my balls and we're both fans of those.." I laughed and he gave a small chuckle.

"Ok, I just wanted you to know that I love you and miss you. Oh and I thought about that vacation you mentioned. I don't want to go to San Fran, I just want you, me alone. Lot's of sexy time." This time he laughed and I smirked into the phone.

"Oh yeah, when I get back I'll get time off from Clay and do my lady right. _Love you_." He whispered into the phone before he hung up. I lay back in bed smiling and relaxing, he'd be back soon and we could finally make this house a home.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the long delay, my other stories have been dominating my muse. I hope you enjoy the continuing adventures of Daria the Librarian and our favorite Intelligence Officer.

**Chapter Sixteen**

"So when's the truck supposed to be here?" I asked as I looked out the window. I'd taken the rest of the week off and Clay had assured me that, barring any major catastrophes, Juice could have the rest of the week off as well.

"Any time sweetheart. You wanna file this for me?" I nodded as I left the window and grabbed the file from her hands. I put the file in the cabinet with the rest of the business receipts and walked back to the window. I heard a soft chuckle behind me and looked back to see Gemma smirking.

"What?" I shrugged and shook my head.

"You're so damn cute. He'll be back soon enough. Now help me sort these invoices. I need your attention to detail." I smiled and sat next to her at the desk. As we were sorting through the pile Kip came in and gave me a small smile.

"He's back." I grinned and got up practically running to the door when I remembered that I was supposed to be helping Gemma. I turned back to see her waving me out the door smiling. I smiled back before I kissed Kip's cheek in gratitude. I got out the door and watched Juice get out of one side of the truck while a tiny woman got out the other side I felt my brow furrow in confusion and felt anxiety. Who was this woman, why was she in the cab of my man's truck? I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice Clay grabbing him by the neck roughly and Jax cuffing him upside the head. There was a heated exchange and he grabbed the woman's arm. I didn't know what to say as I stood there, confused and more than a little worried. Suddenly he glanced my way and the sullen look on his face was replaced by a huge grin as he dropped the woman's arm and ran to me. He gathered me in his arms and held me tight as he spun me around. I held him just as tightly and breathed in his scent. I'd missed this man so much.

"God baby I missed you." He said as he lifted me so that I had to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Missed you more." I grinned wider before I kissed him with everything I had. He started walking before I even knew what was happening but the progress was stopped.

"Juice! Get her outta here!" Juice groaned and put me down while I pouted and looked at Clay who glared at Juice but spared me an apologetic look. I looked back at Juice as I climbed down and he looked murderous as he glanced back at the woman.

"I've gotta take her somewhere, then head back here babe. I'll be with you when I can." He gave me a brief, passionate kiss before he started walking away with the woman trailing behind.

"Wait!" I called out and the two stopped. I jogged up to them and Juice looked at me expectantly. "Why don't I take her where she needs to go, then you can get the club business out of the way and maybe we'll be able to salvage some of tonight."

He grinned before he walked over and crushed me in a hug.

"You're amazing baby, thank you." He kissed me before he walked over to the woman and spoke quietly but with authority. Was it bad that the tone of his voice turned me on? The woman nodded and walked over to me while he gave me a smile and went toward the truck where they were unloading what looked like oil barrels.

"Hi, I'm Cherry. He tells me you're his Old Lady." The woman held out her hand and I shook it.

"Daria and yes I am. Where do you want me to drop you off?" I just wanted this over and done with so I could camp out at the office while I waited for Juice to get done with his stuff.

"Any motels in this town?" She asked as she moved the strap of her bag more securely on her shoulder.

"Three, you have your pick. Want me to take you to the cheapest or the one least likely to give you a rash?" She smiled and I actually returned it.

"Get in, we'll decide on the way to the edge of town." She nodded and we walked to my car. Once inside she gave me a look.

"What do you do, you don't really look like an Old Lady?" I gave an undignified snort and pulled out of the lot. Why did there have to be a _look_ couldn't a woman just love her partner regardless of career path?

"Librarian. What do you do? You look like a croweater." I put an edge to my voice. I admit her comment had stung a bit and I wanted her to sting too.

"Well I was a sweetbutt, but I guess now I'd be considered a croweater. I don't wanna be though. I wanna be an Old Lady, like you." I looked at her and was impressed that she didn't rise to my bait.

"Well if you came here for Juice it was in vain. He's mine." That made her smile and she shook her head.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that. He spent most of the time in the clubhouse on his cell. You guys must have texted a lot. Any girl who went near him was told politely to leave and anyone who asked if he had an Old Lady was given a long story about how he got you, lost you then got you again. It was pretty cute, kinda gay but pretty cute." I smiled and felt my heart warm up at the thought of Juice being faithful.

"Who'd you come here for? From what I know it was a huge breach of protocol for you to come here." Especially when she'd obviously done something to piss Clay and Jax off.

"Kip, he's such a great guy. He's sweet, funny, smart. He's perfect and I feel a connection to him, you know?" She asked and I smiled. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I was connected to Juice the second he smiled at me.

"Yeah I know and Kip is a great guy. Ok, we have two options here. There's The Bandit, which is the cheapest but I would get tested as soon as I left. Then there's Marsh's which is a little more expensive but I know they don't have rats or cockroaches and the cleaning staff actually puts in a day's work." I explained the situation as we pulled onto the street which was affectionately called, The Strip.

"I'll take the more expensive option. I don't feel like waking up and finding a dead body under my bed." I laughed and pulled into Marsh's, she smiled and went into the reception area while I waited. She walked out a few minutes later with a key in her hand and gave me a wave while I nodded and pulled out. I was barely down the street when my phone buzzed and I saw a text. I was stopped at a red light so I took my phone and looked at it.

_Come get me!_

The message was from Gemma and the urgency got to me. Once the light turned green I sped off and made it to TM, my wheels had barely stopped before Gemma came out of the office and flung open the passenger's side door of my car.

"Take me to Cara Cara." She didn't say anything else and I was pretty well frightened of the tears in her eyes so I did what she asked and she gave me directions to the porn palace. I had never seen a porn studio and wasn't eager to change that status. Admittedly I like Luann a great deal, she was one of the few people I could talk about my dad to without judgment but I didn't really feel like visiting her work. I didn't have a problem with porn, fuck Juice and I watched some of it together, it was just that it sounded so unsanitary and I'm a bit of a germaphobe.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked when we were about five minutes from the studio.

"That little tart you dropped off. Clay was hittin' that." I hissed, no wonder she was upset. I remembered the little bit of fear that was eating at me when I thought that maybe she was there for Juice.

"I'm sorry Gem." She nodded and looked at me.

"So am I darlin'." After that she stopped talking and stared out the window while we pulled into the Cara Cara lot. She unbuckled and opened the door once we were parked and stood outside, "Come on, I'm not going in there alone."

Damn it, I didn't want to go there but who was I to refuse my queen? I got out being sure to hit the lock button as I moved over to Gemma. She took my hand and we walked inside where Luann was sitting in a director's chair watching what was going on on the screen in front of her. A guy wearing a headset looked at us and whispered something in her ear before she turned around and waved us over. Gemma and I each gave her a hug, all the while being shushed.

"Cut!" She yelled once the scene was played out to her liking and she motioned for the guy in the headset to bring us chairs.

"What brings two of my favorite ladies to my humble place of business?" I couldn't help but smile, I liked this woman a lot.

"Daria, I need to talk to Luann alone for a few minutes. Why don't you head to their breakroom and get something?" I looked at Luann who smiled.

"It's just down that hallway babe, you can't miss it." I nodded and moved in the pointed direction, watching the stars in various states of undress talking and obviously rehearsing with one another. I kept my eyes forward until I found a room that had to be the breakroom, there was a medium table with condiments and condoms on it with a huge fridge in the corner and cabinets which held a microwave and two different coffee makers, one for regular and the other a cappuccino machine. I was rummaging around in the fridge for something to drink when I heard a voice behind me.

"Food's only for cast and crew doll." I stood and turned around to find a young, blonde, pretty girl standing behind me with a haughty expression and a schoolgirl outfit. Looked like I'd just found the diva Luann complained about.

"I'm a friend of Luann's, she told me to come get anything I wanted." Her expression changed dramatically from haughty "I'm better than everyone" to "boss's friend this might benefit me" and she gave me a smile.

"Sorry about that I'm Ima, I didn't know Luann had friends coming." I quirked an eyebrow before I went back to my search grateful when I found a bottle of lemonade. I grabbed it before I stood again and closed the door.

"I didn't know I was coming either. You know where there are chips or something?" I hadn't eaten anything all day and my stomach was grumbling.

"In the cabinet above the microwave. How do you know Luann?" She asked as she leaned against the counter where I found a small bag of Fritos, they were salty but I was too hungry to care about that.

"I just do." That's all she needed to know and she nodded, not the least put off by my rudeness.

"Gotcha, you here to audition? You've got the right look for this shoot, totally naughty librarian." With that I snorted, Juice was always calling me that his "naughty little librarian".

"Well I am a librarian but I don't think this is my scene." I took a sip of my lemonade and her eyes had gotten wide.

"A librarian? No shit, I'm going to have to find out how you know Luann sometime but I need to go finish this scene first. I'm Ima by the way, I'd shake your hand but…" She let the sentence hang but I caught her drift.

"Daria and I get it. Nice to meet you Ima." She gave me a smile and walked out while I finished my chips and started looking through the Cara Cara catalog that was sitting on the table, movies, memberships and products galore. I'd have to ask Luann about getting a t-shirt, the design looked nice.

"Ready to go?" I looked up and saw Gemma, she was sweating bullets and didn't look as angry as she was before.

"Sure, you ok?" I threw my bottle in the recycling and bag in the garbage before I followed Gemma out of the studio, she didn't tell me anything and just led the way. The one star I met waved as I walked out and I nodded back. My first trip to the porn studio wasn't that bad. I actually didn't feel like I had to take a shower.

"Can you take me to the pharmacy babe, gotta get something." She gave me a small smile as we started to take off.

"Yeah, ok." She was silent again during the ride and I dropped her off at the pharmacy while I went across the street to pick up some groceries. Now that Juice was home I had a reason to cook again. I left the grocery store half an hour later to commotion. Gemma was sitting on the sidewalk while they were loading someone into the back of an ambulance, as I got closer I saw that it was Cherry the girl from that morning. I ran across the road and put my groceries on the street so I could kneel by Gemma.

"What happened Gem, are you ok?" I asked and she looked at me and gave a small laugh.

"Better than I was. The tart deserved it." I looked up just as they were closing the door and shook my head. That girl would've been better off dead.

"Yeah, you ok, need me to get you outta here." I was more than willing to have her hide out with me, the woman had been through a lot, she deserved revenge.

"Naw, my ride has just shown up. You listen to me, you go home, get your house ready and greet your man. You have one of the good ones." She grabbed my face and planted a kiss to my cheek before the police came up to her. I stood and moved out of the way while the Deputy nodded before he spoke to Gemma and his underlings questioned the witnesses. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ducked out of there. I had to tell Jax and Clay what happened.

When I finally managed to get away I drove to TM to relay my message and talk to Juice. I drove down the street trying to figure out a way to help Gemma when I stopped. Outside of TM there were men in SWAT gear and black cars and SUVs parked around the lot. I parked and got out. I'd almost made it across the street when I was stopped.

"Ma'am, stop! Ma'am please stop!" The tone of his voice stopped me and he jogged over.

"What's going on?" I asked as the man tried to block my view.

"That's ATF business ma'am if you have business with Teller-Morrow you can do it tomorrow." He held up his hand and I felt my brows quirk in confusion.

"ATF?" I asked, then it hit me Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms. Fuck, I knew very little about SAMCRO's business dealings but I knew they had ties to all three, if you included the bar and Juice's two pack a day habit.

"Yes, so please ma'am, be on your way." I nodded dumbly and turned in time to see Dr. Knowles pull up and park across the street. She looked at the SWAT guys, then she looked at me. I didn't know what my face looked like but it was something since she gave me a sympathetic look and drove away. I took a deep breath before I got into my car and drove home. I had a lot to think about.

Later that night my mind still refused to stop. I'd gotten a call from Juice saying he'd be home later but that Clay had given him the next few days off so the vacation was a go. Good, I wanted some time with him, away from the club, away from the world. I had just finished the laundry when I heard the unmistakable sound of a bike. I finished folding Juice's boxers and moved to the living room to wait for him to enter. I heard the keys in the lock and Juice came in. He went to the keypad and unarmed the security panel while I waited patiently. He was wet from a shower and I didn't even want to think why but I knew I'd get the story later.

"Baby." He said quietly and before I knew what was happening I was across the room and in his arms. He held me and walked me backwards toward the couch. We couldn't seem to stop touching each other and round one was over quickly. "Damn, that was worth the wait."

"Agreed, I love you baby." I turned in his arms and kissed him.

"I love you too baby, wanna move this to the bedroom?" He asked and I nodded as he kissed my nose. I had a lot to talk to him about but that could wait until later. Right now I needed a comfort that only he could provide.


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"You don't have work this morning?" Juice asked as I moved around the kitchen getting stuff ready for the breakfast I was making us.

"Nope, I took the rest of the week off. You want mushrooms? I have shiitake, crimini and porcini." I moved toward the fridge and felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Let's go back to bed, then I'll buy us breakfast." He kissed the back of my neck and I had to stop myself from melting.

"We'll go back to bed after I make us breakfast." He nuzzled my neck before he kissed my cheek and moved away.

"If you want it that way baby. I'll have the shiitake." I nodded and went to the fridge, getting out the rest of what we needed before I started on the omelets.

I was incredibly nervous, today was the big day, I was going to bring up the possibility of us living together and it freaked me out. I'd told Gemma the truth, I thought about forever with Juice and if he didn't want this it would devastate me. As I went through the script in my head I looked over to see Juice staring at me and it made my heart beat a little faster.

"What?" I blushed a little and finished chopping up the mushrooms, he wanted the shiitake but I liked a mixture of the three.

"Nothing, I just like looking at you. You're the only woman I've ever wanted for more than one night." I blushed brighter and saw that he was giving me _that_ smile.

"You're the only person I've ever considered forever with." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them and I looked fearfully at Juice whose normal million-watt smile transformed into a billion watts in a heartbeat.

"We're on the same page then." He continued to stare at me and suddenly the breakfast was forgotten as I walked to the table and settled in his lap. He put his hands on my ass and pulled me tight to him and I unconsciously squirmed a bit.

"You mean it?" I asked and he leaned in to brush his lips lightly against mine.

"I want you to be mine in every way baby." He kissed me again and suddenly realization dawned.

"Are you asking me? Do you want to-" He cut me off with a quick kiss and I knew.

"I have something for you in the pocket of my cut; I picked it up in Indian Hills. I just need one word from you and it either stays there or goes on your finger." I stared at him knowing that I was showing too much white of the eye. His smile faltered a bit and I recovered by kissing him. I was getting married, shit this was so much bigger than cohabitation. He pulled me even closer before he pulled away. "Was that a yes?"

"Yes, a million times over. Which sounds better, Reno or Vegas?" I wanted our forever to start as quickly as possible and grinned when I saw the shock on his face.

"You sure?" His grin was back to a billion watts.

"Never been more sure in my life." I grinned as I turned his words from two months ago back on him.

"Get dressed, we'll be on the road in an hour." He practically pushed me off his lap and I ran to the bedroom. Once inside I threw clothes and essentials in one of my backpacks and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. I was shaking as I made sure I had the essentials and shut off anything that could burn down my house. I thought I'd be talking myself out of it but the opposite was happening. I had never been so sure of anything in my life and I felt a grin split my face as I moved into the living room and saw Juice on the phone with the laptop open.

"Ok so the fee is sixty dollars with no waiting period? Good. We just have to show up at your office by the end of the day to sign the certificate? Thanks, see you in a few hours." He shut his phone and shut the laptop before he looked up at me and grinned, "I just need to get dressed then we'll go."

I nodded and felt butterflies in my stomach. I loved this man more than anything and in a few hours I was going to be Mrs. Ortiz. With a quick kiss to my lips he went into the bedroom and got dressed and true to his word we were on the road in less than an hour.

* * *

"Wow." I said for the dozenth time as I stared at the license in my hand. According to this license we were almost married. One step to go.

"I know, which Chapel do you wanna go to?" Juice asked as he kissed the side of my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Wherever we can have the quickest ceremony, now that it's started I don't want any delays." I could feel his smile against my neck as he nodded.

"Whatever my baby wants." He gave one last kiss before he moved away and took my hand as he led me to his bike.

We pulled out of the courthouse's lot and went down the street. He appeared to know where he was going and it didn't surprise me the man had a mind for addresses. We took a sharp right and went down the street a bit before we stopped abruptly in front of a very nice building, nicer than I'd anticipated when I thought of quick wedding chapels. Once we stopped Juice got off and held his hand to me.

"Let's go do this baby." He flashed me that grin and I felt the butterflies in my stomach again, it was really happening. I always assumed that I'd never get married or be roped into some traditional Lutheran thing once my Mom finally broke me down into marrying for "security". Shit…my mom. Oh well I'd call her when we got back to Charming. I could easily delay that phonecall.

As we walked through the door I looked at the nice, homey looking chapel. I thought it would be some cheesy, cheap looking thing with folding chairs and a podium. Instead there was a nice set up with flowers, lace and a beautiful arch. Juice walked purposely to the receptionist and dragged me with him.

"Welcome to the Arch of Reno, how may we help you today?" The receptionist asked and Juice gave her his most charming smile.

"We're here to get married, just give us your most basic, quickest ceremony. We're both pretty impatient here." She smiled at both of us before her fingers moved along the keyboard in front of us.

"Well lucky for you, we don't have a scheduled ceremony for another hour and if you'd be willing to wait twenty minutes while we set everything up we could have you married right away." She was chipper and I found myself nodding. Juice looked at me and gave me soft eyes.

"Yeah, how much?" He reached in his back pocket and took out his wallet while I shrugged my backpack into a more comfortable position.

"It depends on what you want?" Her smile never wavered and Juice turned to me.

"What you want baby?" He looked at me and the seriousness in his eyes made my heart beat faster.

"We should get pictures. Other than that I don't need anything but you." He gave me a quick kiss before he turned to her.

"You heard the lady, give us your best and biggest picture package." She nodded and her fingers clacked over the keyboard.

"Baby, I can't get married in jeans and a t-shirt. I'm gonna find a bathroom and change." I kissed his cheek and he squeezed my hand tight.

"There's a bride's room down the hall, last one on the right." I nodded and with one last squeeze let go of Juice's hand.

Ten minutes later I was in a white linen sundress and straw sandals trying to put on makeup with shaking hands. It finally hit me that I was getting married in ten minutes. _Married._ I should have been freaking out, trying to find ways out of the hole I'd dug for myself but I really couldn't see any negative. I wanted him in my life permanently and there was no better way than to do this. With a deep breath I ran a hand over my crow and smiled sadly, to think this caused so much friction between us and now I couldn't even imagine a time when I didn't belong to Juice. With a new resolve I finished my makeup and walked out into the vestibule area to find Juice sitting grasping his hands like he was praying and staring at the floor, it looked like the reality of the situation had dawned on him too. In about five minutes he'd be a husband.

"Hey baby." I said softly as I ran my fingers over his bolt and he looked up sharply, his forehead crinkled in concentration. As he took in what I was wearing the look of concentration turned into such a soft look that I felt myself melt.

"You're so beautiful." He rose and kissed me with everything he had and I felt myself giving in.

"Mr. Ortiz and Ms. Campbell?" We heard a voice behind us and Juice reluctantly moved away before we looked at the man in front of us, "So sorry to interrupt but I'm Sam Pope, I'll be officiating your ceremony today and this is my assistant Daphne and Wayne, they'll be your witnesses today."

"Mr. Pope, Daphne, Wayne, thank you so much for this." I smiled as I shook their hands and Juice simply nodded and shook as well.

"No need, we're just providing a service and you look like a nice young couple. So did the two of you prepare vows or would you like a standard ceremony?" He asked and I looked at Juice, he answered for us.

"We just wanna get married. Umm we don't really have anything, I have a ring for her but nothing for me." He looked slightly bashful and I had to smile at him.

"Nothing to worry about, you can get the ring later, for now we'll provide you with what you need. So, you two ready?" He asked us and I nodded as I looked into Juice's beautiful brown eyes.

"Definitely." He took my hand and the five of us walked up to the front of the vestibule to get ready. Shit, I was getting married.

* * *

"So Mrs. Ortiz, how do you feel about heading to Tahoe tomorrow? Have a real honeymoon?" Juice asked as he held me against his chest while the sweat cooled on our bodies. We'd been married for three hours and had spent the majority of that time consummating the marriage.

"Well, Mr. Ortiz I was thinking we should head back to Charming. I figure that that sooner we tell Clay and Gemma what happened the less likely they'll be to murder us. Also, we should probably start moving your stuff out of the clubhouse." I kissed the hollow of his throat and he practically purred.

"Good idea, I'm already on Clay's shitlist, don't wanna make that worse." I nodded I knew the whole Cherry situation had put him on thin ice.

"I love you." I whispered and he turned his face to me.

"Wouldn'tve married you if I didn't." He smiled down at me and I leaned up to give him a kiss and he rolled us over.

There was going to be hell to pay when we got back to Charming but for now I could enjoy being with my husband. Husband…damn it felt good to say it and terrifying but right and I felt a grin split my face before Juice moved his hips, then the only thoughts in my head were dirty and as I threw my head back I silently thanked any deities or spirits that would listen for the man who was now my husband.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So sorry it's taken me so long to update. When Milla takes hold Daria and Ariel tend to be put to the backburner but I found myself channeling Daria today. This was another one of those chapters that seemed to write itself. I had a plan but it was turning out boring in my head so my muse decided to throw a curveball, especially when you consider Daria's neuroses and Juice's ability to make any situation worse. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Alright Clay, we should be back in about four hours. Yeah I know I didn't tell you we were leaving the state. Don't worry about it. Yeah, I'll tell her. See you in a few." I watched Juice run his hand over his face and decided to let him know I was awake. He jerked away as I ran my hand down his back but then settled and lay beside me on the bed. "Gemma's pissed as fuck at you."

I rolled my eyes, I expected nothing less from the Queen of Bikers. She liked to know where her minions were at all times and I wouldn't delude myself into thinking I wasn't a minion. I moved so that I was straddling him and he gave me one of his trademark grins only this one was all about the sex he knew he'd be getting. I rolled my hips and the grin was replaced by an almost pained expression. Just as I rose to facilitate his movements his cell rang again and I rolled off of him. It looked like there'd be no more honeymoon for us.

"Juice here. Hi Gemma, yes she's with me. Ok." He handed the phone to me and I mock-glared at him.

"Reno? There's only one reason you'd be in Reno. Did he knock you up?" Gemma's voice was cool but I could hear a bit of the affection she had for me in it.

"Hello to you too Gem. No he didn't knock me up, not for lack of trying though." Juice looked over at me and laughed while he tried to locate our clothes on the floor. It was amazing how well a cheap motel's carpet could hide what you needed.

"Smartass." I could hear the smile in her voice before she continued, "So did you two go through with it? Clay said he didn't get specifics from the moron."

"I officially became Mrs. Juan Carlos Ortiz as of four thirty yesterday afternoon. I wanted to tell you in person. I think Juice wanted to have a meeting in the chapel to tell the guys." He smiled as he leaned over and kissed my shoulder before he got off the bed and went to the bathroom. I was appreciating the view of his very firm, very naked backside so much that I didn't even hear Gemma's voice.

"Sounds smart but you had to know that wasn't gonna happen. The Prospect rode by your house last night and saw no evidence of life. With everything that's happened with the Nords he got suspicious then found the inside abandoned. The boy was scared within an inch of his life. We decided to give you until this morning to show up but when you didn't Clay made the call."She sounded so matter-of-fact but it was all there. We really should have made a few calls.

"I'm sorry Gemma, really, it's just that everything happened so fast. He asked me to marry him yesterday; I said yes then suggested we head to Nevada. I can't say I regret the decision." I looked down at my crow and smiled, no, I didn't regret the decision at all.

"As long as you're sure you made the right decision. You know you married into one huge, loving, protective but dysfunctional family right?" She asked and my smile widened.

"Yeah, I know and I couldn't be happier about it." We said our goodbyes and I stretched out on the bed. The shower was still running so I decided to join my new husband. It seemed like a good way to start our first full day as husband and wife.

* * *

We pulled into my, sorry_ our_, driveway four and a half hours later to find the black TM van parked in the driveway. Gemma was leaning against the side, smoking while Kip was carrying a box toward my house. I felt Juice tense a little as he recognized his stuff peeking out of boxes in the back.

"What is this Gemma?" Juice asked as he got off the bike and handed me his helmet. Like a good little wife I hung it from the handle bar and put mine on the seat. Gemma just smiled before she moved away from the van and gave me a hug.

"Just thought we'd get a start on everything. You two weren't gonna live in the clubhouse were you?" She sounded reasonable and I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing at the look of frustration on Juice's face.

"No but there was some private shit in there." He must have been really upset to have a near blow up at Gemma.

"I raised a teenage boy, nothing you have could surprise me. Besides we had the Prospect do the packing so if anything's missing or damaged, talk to him. In fact you get the rest of your stuff I have to talk to Mrs. Ortiz here." Juice's scowl turned into a smile when he heard her call me that so I kissed his cheek before Gemma took my hand and pulled me into the house where Kip was putting boxes in my living room. It didn't look like there were that many and it didn't surprise me, Juice didn't really have that much stuff. Kip looked up from the box and Gemma gave him a pointed look, the message of which was "scram". He took the hint and went outside to talk to Juice while Gemma forced me down onto the couch while she sat beside me and grabbed my hand.

"Let's see this ring." She moved my hand from side to side as she looked at the simple silver bands that now encircled my left ring finger. "Cheap ass, he couldn't even get you a diamond."

I shook my head at her pronouncement the small black pearl surrounded by smaller freshwater pearls was perfect for me in so many ways. I was not a diamond girl; in fact I saw diamonds as a facet of evil. I didn't need a Leonardo DiCaprio movie to tell me that. I was a pearl girl and Juice told me that that was the reason he chose the ring, he knew that the pearls that were willed to me by my Great Grandmother were my prized possession and he wanted the ring he gave me to mean just as much. The ring came from him; of course it was going to mean the world to me.

"The rings are perfect Gem. I'm not a diamond girl and I hate big showy things." She smiled at that and released my hand.

"Point taken, what kind of party do you want? We can't let something as important as this go by without some celebration." I shook my head; I just wanted to go on with my life and not make a big fuss about this. I was happy I didn't need the show. "Don't get me wrong baby, this isn't for you two, it's for the club. Your man's an officer, this shit is big."

"Why don't we wait until things settle down around here? Juice said there's some shit going down and I'd rather have everyone relaxed and actually willing to party when the time comes." Gemma smiled and nodded.

"You sound like the Old Lady you are. We'll do that, wait until we can all catch our breath then we'll have a party." She put a hand on my knee and rose before she ducked down and kissed my cheek. "I have to go but you two have fun unpacking and enjoy the rest of your honeymoon because we expect his ass back at the garage tomorrow."

"I thought Clay gave him the rest of the week off?" I protested and she simply turned and gave me a smile.

"I thought you'd tell me before you got married." With a laugh that could only be described as evil she turned and walked out the door, stopping next to Juice and kissing his cheek before she went out to the van.

"What was that?" Juice asked as he came to the couch and plopped down next to me.

"We're supposed to enjoy the rest of the day, you're going back to work tomorrow." He groaned before he laid down with his head in my lap. I was running my fingertips along his Mohawk when Kip came in.

"This is the last box, do you guys need anything else?" He set the box down with the rest of them and Juice gave him a look.

"Nah, just go before Gemma takes your remaining ball." Kip nodded and waved before he went out the door leaving us alone.

"So want to unpack?" I leaned down and kissed him.

"I think I want a nap first. Join me?" He got up and held out his hand. A nap sounded great.

* * *

"Daria Clarice Campbell! What the hell is this I hear about you getting _married? _To a _Biker_?" My Mom was livid and I cursed Gemma. Of course Gemma had found my Mom's number and called her. At least she had given us last night.

"Calm down Mom. Yes I am married and yes he is a biker but you're forgetting the most important thing here. I'm happy. Well and truly happy for the first time in my life. Can't I have that?" Juice was on his side of the bed fiddling with his laptop while I dealt with an irate mother. He had to be at the garage in an hour and was going to let me sleep so I couldn't be completely angry about the call; it gave me more time to be with him.

"Really? He makes you happy?" I could hear the anger seep out of her voice. The only thing she'd ever wanted for me was to be happy.

"Yes, he makes me insanely happy. I wouldn't have married him if he didn't. I was going to call you Mom it's just that everything's happened in such a rush." Juice put the laptop down and pulled me into his arms, he'd have to get ready soon but he wanted to be with me for as long as possible.

"He didn't make you happy a couple of months ago." I smiled of course Mom would bring that up. I heard her sigh before she continued. "Fine, you're a grown woman who can make your own decisions. I've never had a problem with your partners before so I won't start now."

"Thank you Mom. I love you." Juice kissed me behind my ear and I sighed in contentment.

"Don't thank me just yet. I'll be in Charming in a week. I have vacation time coming up and I want to meet the future father to my grandchildren." I sat up abruptly and Juice's face changed from contentment to concern.

"Mom, you swore you'd never set foot in Charming again. You can't come." I was scared of what this town did to her. She scoffed into the phone and I knew I'd just made a moot point.

"I'm a grown woman and can do whatever I want. I know you're worried about me sweetheart but don't be. I've talked to your Uncle Ernest, we have an understanding. If I go to Charming he'll leave me alone. You have enough to worry about with a new husband and your job; don't add me to the list. I love you Dara Bear." I smiled as she used the old nickname.

"I love you, I just worry." Juice kissed my shoulder and moved off the bed, he had to get to work and I had to go to the office. Gemma wanted my help.

"Don't, now you go get ready for your day and I'll see you in a week. Tell Mr. Ortiz, love that name by the way, that I look forward to meeting him and I'm twice as scary as I seem. Love you sweetheart." Mom hung up and I sighed. In a week I'd have more well-meaning but pushy women in my life than I knew how to deal with. I rubbed the headache that had threatened to start away and looked toward the bathroom. I smiled as I saw Juice shaving his Mohawk and decided to join him in the bathroom. It was never too early to establish a routine. Little did I know that there is no such thing a routine in the MC world.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I wanted to let you know that I'll go back to delving into the events of the canon with the next chapter but I felt like Juice and Daria needed some time together without club shit to deal with. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to read and review. It makes my day when you do.


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Juice POV

"See you in a bit baby." I said as I gave Daria a kiss. She grinned before she swooped in for another kiss then she was on her way to the office. I watched her walk away and knew there was a dopey grin on my face. I was married to that woman; she was mine in every way. I walked into the garage and felt eyes on me.

"Are you retarded?" Tig asked as soon as I got close to him and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you?" I asked and Tig shook his head at me.

"Why the fuck did you get _married_? The librarian was already letting you do whatever the fuck you wanted to her. Why ruin that by getting married?" I just shook my head and went to the worklist, there were a few repos today and a tune-up, it was a very slow day.

"No way he's getting any better. He had to stake his claim now. A smart girl who knows her way around an MC and doesn't get up in his shit? That's rare. He actually made a smart choice for once." Bobby said and I grinned at him. At least someone understood. I didn't just marry her because I loved her. Yes, I loved her more than I'd ever loved anyone before but she was made for this life, she was made for me.

"Smart isn't something he does. Get the prospect, you guys have repos." I nodded and went to the office, where I'd seen him duck into. I shook my head when I saw him looking at Daria's rings and I caught myself looking down at my hand. We had plain silver bands; neither of us wanted anything flashy.

"Hey baby, I've got the list of repos here." She took her hand from Sack's and picked up a clipboard. "You have three."

"Am I coming with?" Sack asked and I raised my eyebrows. "Ok, I'll take these and go to the truck. Congrats again, both of you."

He smiled at Daria then ducked his head as he passed me. As soon as he was out the door I walked over to my wife, I was never gonna get sick of that, and pulled her out of her seat and into a kiss. I was never gonna get sick of that either. As I let my hands slide down to her ass for a quick squeeze the horn on the tow truck blared and I had to groan. As I released her I could feel her smile.

"You better go baby, lots of work to do." She kissed me again quickly before she sat down back in her seat.

"I'm coming for you later; they can't keep me running forever." She made a shoo-ing motion and I went out to the truck.

"Ready to go man?" Sack asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"As soon as you get in the bitch seat, I drive." He got out and moved to the bitch while I got in and waited, "Any day now."

"Sorry." He practically stuttered and I smiled as we pulled out and got to the first car. I backed up and brought myself within the needed distance to hookup the tow cable. "Hook that shit up."

Sack nodded and got out of the cab while I checked my messages. Daria had texted me to say that there had been two more tows called in. Great, we'd be at it all day. I set the phone back in the cup holder and went out. Sack was doing a decent job so I leaned against the truck and checked out the grease under my nails. How the fuck did it get there? I scraped a bit off when Sack made a move and looked toward me.

"Dude, handle this for me." He started running across the street where an ambulance had just parked.

"Where you goin'?" I asked, suddenly really curious.

"To get my top rocker." He called back as he made a beeline for the ambulance.

"What?" He owed the club about thirty five thousand dollars. He didn't answer and continued his jog to the ambulance. I walked a little ways into the street and watched

"Oh no you're not…" I said quietly as I saw him get closer to the ambulance and he got in and peeled out. "Yes you are."

I chuckled to myself as I walked to the truck to check on the rig. Once the car was secure I got in the truck and took off toward TM, there was nowhere else he'd go. I pulled in the lot and parked near the other repos. When I got out I saw Daria standing at the office drawer she looked at me then the garage and I just shrugged, she'd hear the story soon enough. I walked into the garage and closed the doors, didn't want Five-0 on our ass. I closed the doors and suddenly there was a presence behind me.

"So you stole an ambulance?" Tig asked as I turned around in a voice full of disbelief.

"I had nothing to do with this." I pointed at Sack who defended himself. It was funny as hell watching Sack get abuse that was usually reserved for me.

"Why don't you steal a fire engine and then we could have our own rescue center, we could have our own little uniforms and hats." Tig said in a kid's voice and it was hilarious

"Ok, I get it, that's great. I was just trying to show a little initiative." I patted him on the back and grinned at his discomfort. He really was just trying to do good by the club.

"You two, finish the repos." Clay pointed us out and I did as he asked. When I got outside I looked toward the office and saw Daria looking out the window I waved and she ducked back inside. I had to smile, I'd be telling her this story later...it was too good to keep to myself.

"How many repos left?" Sack asked and I pointed to the clipboard.

"Any of 'em fire trucks, ya know for Tig's sake?" I asked and he shook his head and blushed while I laughed.

"Not cool man, I just wanted to do my part. Earn my top rocker." He said and I nodded.

"We do crazy shit for the patch man." I grinned at him and we continued our work. I wanted to get done as soon as possible. I wanted to spend the night with my baby.

* * *

Later that night I found my way home…home that's what it was now. It wasn't Daria's house, it was our home. I grinned wide as I used my key and entered the house, not the least bit put off by the lights being off. If I knew my baby she'd be in the bedroom on her laptop researching something for the library while American Dad or whatever was on the Adult Swim block would be on in the background. I smiled wider, suddenly afraid I'd rip my face in two when I heard a noise. Instantly I was on alert. I put my hand to the small of my back where I had my glock and turned around slowly. There was Daria on the couch looking at me with a pile of tissues on her lap.

"How could you?" She asked and I was unbelievably confused.

"How could I what baby?" I asked and she picked up a baggy from the table. I cringed when I saw that she had my entire stash spread out in front of her.

"How could you not tell me you had this shit? After everything I told you about my Dad…How?" She cried and put her head in her hands. I sighed, her tears were the exact reason I didn't tell her about my hobby. I wasn't a big time user or pusher but I knew that just having speed and X would be enough to set her off. She occasionally liked to indulge in pot but, like me she didn't consider it a real drug.

"I like to party baby, sometimes when I party I like a little something extra." She snorted before she blew her nose. I took the opportunity to turn on the lights and dim them.

"You don't sell them?" She asked and I knelt in front of her and pushed her hair out of her face.

"No." I answered honestly and took her hand in mine, she didn't jerk away that was a good sign.

"Why?" She asked and her voice took on a pleading tone.

"This is just recreation baby. One of the perks of being a Son. I don't deal this shit and I don't need this shit but it's good for a party or an all-night run. You think we ride all night without crank?" She gave me a blank look and I tried to think of a good way to phrase what I was saying. "I'm not like your Dad baby. I'm not gonna sell this shit and talk innocent kids into being my "team". I just take this stuff to unwind, to feel things I don't normally feel. Believe me Daria this shit is weak compared to some of the shit I've done. How do you think I got my nickname baby? When I started hanging around the guys I was juiced all the time, a fucked up junkie. Tig took me under his wing and got me off the hard stuff. SoA rehab baby, it's not for pussies. I'm sorry I never shared this part of me with you."

Her eyes were wide as she looked at me; it was like she was really seeing me for the first time. Suddenly she took her hands from mine and wound her arms around my neck. I didn't resist and held her. She whispered something that I didn't catch before she moved away and looked me straight in the eye.

"No drugs in our house, ok? I don't have a lot of rules but that's one of them and don't get high and ride home. I'd rather have you safe and alive at the clubhouse than risk yourself on a ride home. I know you're my Old Man but please baby do this for me. If you do drop acid or something don't tell me." She kept her eyes on me and I nodded, I'd been hiding it for months, longer wouldn't be a problem. "Ok now that that's out of the way. Either trash the stash or find somewhere to put it until you can get it out of here. I'll be in the bedroom…join me."

She got off the couch and a small smile played on my lips. I knew her well enough to know that we were far from done with this. She needed to take a step back and look at things carefully. She usually let her kneejerk reactions win out at first but then she'd think shit through. She went into the bedroom and I watched those hips sway before I tore my eyes away and picked up all the baggies and bottles from the table. I shoved them into my canvas knapsack that Daria had placed on a chair and followed her into the bedroom. She was lying on the bed in these tiny shorts and an even tinier tank top and I felt myself go so stiff it was almost painful. She crooked her finger and I wasted no time in getting to the bed. Once I had her I didn't even bother undressing her I just moved the tiny shorts to the side and claimed my prize. I was so hard and she was so tight that in no time we'd worked each other to the point where I doubt we could have remembered our own names. I pushed myself in as deep as I could one last time and she bucked up. That was it...we were both done. I rested on top of her as we got our breathing back under control.

"Baby can you get off of me? You're heavy." She giggled and I kissed her before I moved off her.

"We should really get you naked." She smiled and raised her hips as I helped her get out of her shorts and she took off her tank. I was salivating, we had just fucked but damn it if I wasn't getting hard again.

"You too stud." She grinned wider and I moved to take off my shirt when my prepay rang. I growled and answered it while Daria grabbed the sheet and covered herself up.

"Yeah?" I asked frustrated.

"Come to the clubhouse." It was Sack and that's all I needed. I kissed my wife's, seriously never going to get tired of that, cheek and went out, being sure to grab my bag from the chair before I left.

I got in the clubhouse and Chibs was waiting with Sack. He got up from the bar and gave a frustrated huff before he sniffed me and got a knowing smile on his face.

"At least there's a good reason you're late. Come on, Clay got into a scrape with the Irish, our services are needed." I nodded and we went out to the goddamned ambulance.

"What kind of a scrape?" I asked and Chibs just gave that enigmatic smile.

"A bad one, now hurry your arse up." I hopped in the driver's seat while he and Sack moved to the back. Soon enough we were at the bar and I found myself playing nursemaid to an Irishman with some slugs in his ass. This was not how I envisioned spending my night.

"Chibs, mind if I call my old lady?" I asked once we got Hayes situated on the redwood.

"Do it quick and bring me some whiskey." I nodded and went out to the bar. As I grabbed the whiskey I hit her number on speed dial.

"Hey baby." She greeted in a sleepy voice and I could just imagine her with her sleep hooded eyes and her hair sticking up all over the place.

"Hey, I'm not gonna be home tonight and probably gonna be doing club shit tomorrow. Don't come to the club until either Clay or Gemma call's you tomorrow. Ok baby?" I asked and I could hear her shifting.

"Ok, I trust you baby. I have to wash your clothes anyway. Should've had the prospect do that before he packed them." I chuckled and smiled into the phone.

"Love you baby." I didn't whisper this time, even with the other guys lounging around in the room. She was my wife, who cared if I told her I loved her? I fucking did.

"Love you too." She hung up and I could just imagine her wrapping that sheet tighter around herself and moving into my pillow. Shit I wanted to be there with her. Instead of hopping on my bike I grabbed the whiskey and went into the chapel where Chibs instructed me to cut Hayes' jeans away from the cuts…damn there was a lot of blood. Once I did that I settled in for a long night of blood and screams.


	20. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

It pains me to write this but I think it must be done. I've lost a lot of interest in my fanfiction endeavors and have just stopped writing certain pairings and storylines. I don't feel like I could do the stories justice anymore and have changed as a person and an author since I started them. Some of my titles are going to be deleted and others concluded where they are. If you would like to know where I was going with the story, PM me or put your request in a review. I apologize for this and truly regret starting stories that I could not finish.

Titles that I will go back to at a later date will be marked "HIATUS" in the summary and those that are finished will be labeled "CONCLUDED". Again I apologize but I feel that this is only right since the passion for these stories is gone and it feels gross to just string you along. Thank you for your readership, reviews and encouragement. It still means so much to me.

-MelanthiaChase


End file.
